Culpable o inocente
by Tavata
Summary: Tres sospechosos, un culpable, una víctima, un crimen que puede marcar hacia donde se inclina la balanza en la lucha entre los Autobots y los Decepticons...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. La sombra de la duda

Cuatro disparos se escucharon justo en el momento en que las luces se apagaron.

El lugar estaba en silencio después de eso, se podía sentir la tensión del momento; para terminar con esa desagradable sensación y como si hubieran respondido a lo que pedían los presentes las luces se encendieron.

No había duda, todo seguía como hacia unos minutos se encontraba, la misma bodega, las mismas luces ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Se preguntaban cada uno de los presentes en ese lugar. Sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos, como si se tratara de una broma.

- ¿Prowl?

- ¿Jazz?

- ¿Mirage?

No podían creer que los tres estuvieran en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento ¿entonces a quién habían disparado? Por que algo era cierto, cada uno de ellos podía asegurarlo, habían hecho blanco en su oponente…

El primero que bajo el arma en cuanto las luces se encendieron de nuevo fue Jazz, no entendía muy bien que hacían sus compañeros al encontrarlos muy cerca de él aun acostumbrando sus ópticos a la luz de esa bodega humana.

Mirage y Prowl se encontraban en la misma situación, las armas todavía calientes por el disparo hecho, y en lugar de encontrarse con decepticons estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros.

Fue cuando sucedió, y fue Prowl el que lo vio primero, cierto que habían hecho blanco, cierto que no habían fallado… y no fue agradable saber a quien le habían dado.

No puede ser…- dijo Prowl al verlo señalando con mano temblorosa

Mirage y Jazz se giraron con horror.

Optimus estaba en el suelo, perdiendo energon rápidamente mientras el componente vital se vertía en el frío suelo.

¿habían sido ellos? ¿CÓMO? Era la pregunta que los tres se hacían.

En ese momento la enorme puerta de la bodega fue destruida entre una nube de polvo por el poderoso Grimlock seguido por Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee y Ironhide. A su vez, ellos no podían creer lo que sus ópticos les mostraban.

Ratchet no perdió tiempo en preguntas a los presentes, aunque con esas caras de culpabilidad, alguien pudiera pensar lo peor de tan nobles elementos del equipo.

El médico se arrodillo junto al líder girándolo con cuidado, para tomar lecturas de su condición.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Ironhide visiblemente preocupado por la situación de su amigo.

Condición crítica- fue lo único que contesto el médico transformándose en ambulancia- vamos no hay tiempo que perder, métanlo.

Wheeljack y Ironhide hicieron lo que se les pedía metiendo a Optimus dentro de Ratchet, una vez dentro Ratchet arranco a todo lo que su motor daba.

Ironhide miraba con angustia como se alejaba la ambulancia con su mejor amigo en condición crítica, cuando sus ópticos ya no le permitían verlos giro al interior de la bodega.

Jazz, Prowl, Mirage; los tres eran observados por el equipo ahí reunido.

Su comportamiento no había sido últimamente el que siempre mostraban, primero los cambios, después las desapariciones, los retos, y ahora se encontraban en una situación muy comprometedora en la que su líder estaba seriamente dañado y ellos en la escena del crimen, con armas cargadas recientemente disparadas, y con una cara de culpabilidad y duda que podía prestarse a tomar cualquier juicio anticipado.

Ustedes tres- dijo Ironhide sin poder contener el enojo en la vibración de su voz- bajo arresto. Grimlock, Bumblebee vigílenlos.

………………….

En el Arca todo era confusión, primero llegó Ratchet derrapando y quemando neumáticos para ordenar como nunca lo había hecho que le ayudaran, era una suerte que Wheeljack le siguiera de cerca o la base hubiera un verdadero manicomio.

Vamos Perceptor- dijo Ratchet aun en modo alterno- ayúdame a sacarlo ¡Su condición empeora!

Perceptor creyó que se trataría de cualquier otro del equipo; pero, al ver que se trataba de Optimus Prime casi cae de espaldas al suelo. Sin pérdida de tiempo entre él y Wheeljack llevaron su líder al área de reparaciones.

……………..

Ironhide llegó después de lo que para él fue una verdadera eternidad seguido de sus tres colegas prisioneros y Grimlock junto con Bumblebee cubriendo la retaguardia.

Solamente llegar hizo la pregunta que temía desde que perdió de vista a la ambulancia.

¿Cómo esta?- preguntó a Blaster que pasaba justo en ese momento.

Continúan con él- dijo pero al momento Ironhide ya no estaba cerca- ¿Qué paso?- gritó a su amigo sin que éste lograra escucharlo.

Al no tener respuesta solo giro para ver a un desconcertado Bumblebee que se encogía de hombros.

……………….

Vamos Prime, resiste- decía Ratchet trabajando en su líder lo más rápido que podía.

Perdida excesiva de energon- dijo Wheeljack ayudando a su amigo.

Cortocircuito interno en terminales sensoriales de estabilidad- dijo con sus tecnicismos Blaster- falla inminente en sistemas de protocolo básicos.

¡Resiste Optimus! ¡Resiste!- decía Ratchet cada vez más desesperado.

Las pantallas que mostraban la condición del líder autobot cada vez más marcaban todos los sistemas que colapsaban, era una lucha contra el tiempo, la condición de Prime cada vez era peor, la pérdida de energon había causado estragos en el poderoso robot, parecía que esa sería la última batalla del colosal guerrero.

Los monitores parpadeaban, lo que temían parecía estarse acercando. Ratchet no dejaba de susurrarle a Prime que resistiera, Wheeljack y Blaster utilizaban todas sus herramientas como si sus propias chispas dependiera de cada movimiento.

Las señales de alarma del área de reparaciones los estaban volviendo locos; pero sin importar las pocas probabilidades de triunfo que tenían no abandonarían a su amigo, a su líder.

Vamos Optimus… no, por favor, resiste- dijo de Pronto Ratchet al ver el monitor que comenzaba a mostrar una línea constante en la condición de Prime- NO, vamos, vamos, NO, ¿OPTIMUS? ¡OPTIMUS!

……………….

Ironhide caminaba de un lado a otro del otro lado de la puerta, mirando como la luz encendida en un aterrador color verde continuaba parpadeando, lo que hacía que su chispa estuviera contraída de la preocupación.

De pronto cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado, la luz cambio a roja, Ratchet y sus compañeros habían terminado.

Suspiro aliviado, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y Ratchet salió cubierto de energon el alivio se torno en zozobra y su pronta sonrisa en una mueca de preocupación.

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Ironhide temiendo lo peor.

Ratchet tuvo que obligarse a mirar a su amigo directamente a los ópticos.

Perdió demasiado energon, llego en condiciones criticas- decía Ratchet.

Ironhide no soporto tanto rodeo y estallo.

¡Ya sé como llego!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Yo lo vi! ¿CÓMO ESTA?

Tuvo suerte de que su chispa no sufrió daño, el disparo fue certero…- Ratchet trago aceite, no era fácil lo que iba a decir- creo que fue la matriz la que lo hizo…

¿hizo qué?- pregunto Ironhide tomando por los hombros a Ratchet.

Lo… lo sumió en éxtasis- dijo en un susurro el médico.

¿esta fuera de línea temporalmente?- pregunto Ironhide

No, esta en éxtasis profundo- dijo Blaster saliendo de la sala de reparaciones seguido de Wheeljack- no sabemos cuanto pueda estar en esa condición.

¿no tenemos líder? ¿no tenemos la matriz? ¿no tengo a mi amigo?- preguntó Ironhide dejando caer los brazos y bajando la vista al suelo.

Estamos monitoreando su condición- dijo Wheeljack- trataremos por todos los medios de hacerlo volver, ten paciencia Ironhide.

Claro que la tendré…- dijo peligrosamente Ironhide- cuando sepa que sucedió.

…………………

Cada uno en su habitación, cada uno siendo sospechoso de un crimen que ni siquiera recordaban haber cometido, cada uno con una historia que no explicaba del todo que hacían en ese lugar; y la pregunta que atormentaba sus procesadores ¿habían disparado en contra de Optimus?

………………..

Ironhide estaba furioso, de un portazo abrió la puerta del primer sospechoso, alguien del que nunca hubiera pensado fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

¡Tenemos que hablar!- dijo mirando directamente a los ópticos de su primer sospechoso…

El aludido solamente trago aceite mientras bajaba la vista a sus pies…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La búsqueda de la serpiente

Estoy esperando- dijo Ironhide siempre de frente de su primer sospechoso.

¿Cómo esta Optimus?- preguntó él

Yo hago las preguntas aquí, así que contesta… Mirage- fue la escueta respuesta del autobot

Mirage solo no podía creer que tuviera que pasar por esto una vez más, ya en una ocasión lo habían tachado de traidor por un desagradable accidente con decepticons; y ahora parecía que eso era solamente lo que Ironhide necesitaba para que se comportara de esa forma con él, simplemente ¿Por qué había ido con él primero antes que con los otros dos? Y era lógico, no había pasado taaanto tiempo ¿o sí? Desde que los mando a sus habitaciones bajo arresto.

Yo no fui- dijo Mirage encarando los ópticos de Ironhide.

A otro autobot con ese energon- dijo cortante el otro- quiero la historia Mirage, ¿Por qué hacer algo así? Y si no fuiste tú, ¿Por qué proteger a quien lo hizo?

Mirage giro su vista a la puerta de entrada, no soportaba pasar por esto.

¿No quieres hablar?- dijo él otro acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo- entonces ¿quieres que te lo saque a golpes?

Atrevete a ponerme una mano encima y yo…- dijo Mirage poniéndose de pie, en ese momento estaba bajo mucha tensión.

¿tú qué? ¿me dejaras como a Optimus?- dijo Ironhide.

Eso era todo, Mirage se iba a lanzar contra Ironhide sino hubiera sido porque en ese justo momento cuando ambos se preparaban para aligerar la tensión a golpes la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Perceptor.

No es la forma civilizada en que dos compañeros de armas deban tener un coloquio sobre sus acciones pasadas- dijo el científico con tanto tecnicismo como siempre.

Ironhide se sentía mal por haber intentado atacar a Mirage y el chico azul se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado de esa forma contra su amigo.

Solamente quiero respuestas- dijo Ironhide sin ver a Mirage- Optimus esta muy mal- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- así que si tienes información para saber quien hizo esto, estas obligarlo a decírmelo- dijo dirigiéndose muy bien a Mirage pero nunca encarándolo a los ópticos.

Mirage suspiro dejándose caer en la cama de recarga, Perceptor seguía de pie junto a la puerta, solo se había movido lo suficiente para que Ironhide pudiera pasar.

¿Tú también crees que yo lo hice?- preguntó al otro autobot.

No tengo fundamentos lógicos para basar mi juicio anticipado en utopías- contesto Perceptor.

¿eso es un no?- dijo el chico azul intentando aligerar esa pesada tensión que se sentía en la base desde que todos regresaran.

Pero puedo tener más fundamentos si tu compartieras tus experiencias pasadas conmigo, al menos intentaríamos aventurarnos en ese sin fin de hechos para encontrar una posible pista de que sucedió en ese lugar con tan lamentables resultados- Perceptor se acerco más a Mirage.

No tenía ganas de comentarle a nadie lo que había pasado, es más él mismo Mirage tenía dudas de realmente si lo que había pasado era verdad o fantasía, ¡como quería que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla mal contada!

¿después se lo contaras a Ironhide?- pregunto tímidamente Mirage.

Si, tal vez, si él desea que comparta la información recolectada- dijo Perceptor invitando a Mirage para que comenzara su relato.

Mirage solo suspiro preparado para lo que iba a ser un relato muuuy largo.

…………

Hace un mes…

El Arca estaba en relativa calma, los decepticons no habían hecho alguna de sus gracias acostumbradas como sabotear la tecnología humana, destruir plantas de energía, o mínimo quemar un bosque tropical. Todo estaba en calma, Optimus había sacado ese balón de basketball que Spike le diera hacía tiempo y estaba en el exterior practicando unas canastas, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Después del medio día y cuando el gran líder autobot estuvo satisfecho con los puntos logrados regreso al interior de la base, donde las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

¿Qué hiciste qué?- se escucho el grito de Jazz- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Optimus se acerco a ver que era lo que su amigo decía, todavía con el balón en la mano.

Al parecer Jazz y Mirage estaban discutiendo por algo.

Solamente digo que tuve que utilizar tu nuevo ecualizador de audio para un no sé qué que Wheeljack necesitaba, pensaba conseguirte otro antes de que te dieras cuenta- dijo Mirage casualmente, como si el hecho fuera de lo más natural.

Pudieron haberme preguntado antes, no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas y menos que no me avisen, tenía grandes planes para ese ecualizador- dijo Jazz pasando una mano por el visor dando su ecualizador por perdido.

No es tan malo, ya lo regresare- dijo Mirage alejándose – Hola Opitmus!- saludo al pasar junto al líder autobot.

¿pasa algo malo Jazz?- preguntó Optimus

Nada, solamente que nadie aquí sabe pedir algo prestado- dijo Jazz un poco molesto caminando en dirección contraria a la de Mirage.

Ok, no era un problema grave, lo peor vino conforme avanzo la tarde.

Mirage estaba sentado frente a la computadora, no Teletran sino una pequeña computadora –en comparación a la otra- en donde estaba revisando información terrestre en la red, nada interesante realmente hasta que escucho sin intención una conversación privada de Jazz y Prowl en uno de los corredores.

Parecía que intentaban decirlo en voz baja "Mejor grítenlo" pensó Mirage, ya que se escuchaba perfectamente lo que los dos autobots decían.

Si, está confirmado, éstas son las coordenadas. En la zona del Amazonas- dijo Prowl

No sé, a Prime no le gustaría eso- dijo Jazz

Mirage no pudo evitar acercarse más a donde estaban sus amigos para escuchar mejor.

Oye, esto debe quedar, y debe hacerse in situ- dijo Prowl más apremiante

Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo- accedió Jazz

Mirage quiso escuchar más, pero para su mala suerte hizo ruido alertando a los dos mechas de que un tercero escuchaba su conversación.

¿Qué quieres Mirage?- preguntó Prowl al verlo aparecer

Bueno, yo…¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el otro de manera casual

Oh no, no te metas Mirage- dijo Jazz

Vamos Jazz ya no estés molesto por lo del ecualizador- se disculpo el chico de azul

Vamos Jazz, necesitamos que venga- dijo la patrulla apoyando al auto de carreras.

Esto nos va a traer problemas- dijo Jazz dando su brazo a torcer.

Y eso era justamente lo que iba a pasar…

………………

Ironhide no estaba de buen humor no podía estarlo, había visto a Optimus, sus ópticos casi apagados, estaba seguro que debajo de la careta la mueca de dolor era difícil de ocultar. Pensaba ir a ver a su siguiente sospechoso, sabía que Perceptor tendría más tacto en sacarle la verdad a Mirage, sabía que su amigo no había hecho eso contra Prime pero aun así ¿quién había sido? Los tres únicos sospechosos que tenía eran leales a la causa, ellos nunca podrían haber hecho algo así ¿o si?

Paro en la sala de reparación donde habían acordado Optimus pasaría un tiempo, era mejor no moverlo, no cambiarlo de cama de recarga, así si había algún cambio o alguna emergencia ¡Primus que no se presentara ninguna! Podría ser atendido por Ratchet, Perceptor o Wheeljack quienes estarían siempre vigilando su condición.

Abrió la puerta Optimus estaba en la cama de recarga, se veía como si hubiera recibido una paliza de Megatron. Irónico lo que Megatron no había hecho, un extraño lo había conseguido.

Se acerco lentamente para ver a su amigo, su chispa dolía de ver el estado en el que se encontraba; los ópticos apagados, la pintura raspada alrededor de donde sus amigos hicieron las reparaciones, los cristales de la cabina rotos, si Ironhide hubiera sido débil hubiera derramado algunas lágrimas de aceite. No, no podía hacerlo, debía mantenerse fuerte. Sin Optimus, sin la matriz, rogaba a Primus Megatron no se enterara de lo que había pasado ¿o había sido Megatron? Era mejor olvidar esa absurda teoría, no había señales decepticon en la bodega antes, durante o después de lo que paso. Los únicos que estaban eran tres autobots, sintió ese dolor de no haber podido hacer algo por su amigo pero, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Vamos Prime- dijo al líder en éxtasis- eres fuerte, debes luchar, debes regresar…

El silencio era tan pesado que dio gracias cuando fue roto por Ratchet, la ambulancia estaba revisando los monitores de la condición de Prime, pero al ver que Ironhide estaba ahí había decidido darle su espacio, cuando el silencio se hizo molesto, decidió aparecer en escena dando esa oportunidad que Ironhide necesitaba para retirarse.

La puerta del área de reparaciones se cerró detrás de él, el mecha pensó en ver a su siguiente sospechoso. Ya después tendría el relato de Perceptor…

……………….

Amazonas hace un mes…

Los tres mechas caminaban entre la tupida mata de vegetación tropical. Mirage iba cubriendo la retaguardia, Jazz y Prowl iban a la cabeza. Prime desconocía lo que su equipo estaba haciendo en ese lugar, cuando lo dejaron lo único que le dijeron fue "Ronda de vigilancia" una acción permitida pero sin especificar donde.

¿y que buscamos?- dijo Mirage para romper el incomodo y monótono zumbar de los mosquitos en sus audios.

Hubo reportes- dijo Prowl- de nativos que han sido molestados por una serpiente gigante.

Decepticons- se aventuro a decir Jazz- y como ya estábamos algo aburridos de no hacer nada…

Y como no querían que otro disfrutara de los mosquitos- dijo Mirage- hemos venido a buscarlos y detenerlos…me gusta el plan, pero me hubiera gustado más ir a Hawaii.

Deja tus chistes para después, no sabemos que decepticon es, o si es otra criatura así que pon atención Mirage- dijo Prowl.

Si señor- dijo Mirage desapareciendo con esa habilidad única.

Odio cuando hace eso- dijo Jazz siguiendo entre la maleza.

De pronto un sonido sibilante los saco a cada uno de sus pensamientos, hasta el mismo Mirage apareció en un santiamén.

¿escucharon?- fue lo único que dijo Mirage antes de ser lanzado contra unos árboles enormes.

Ahí estaba, frente a ellos, la serpiente más grande que nunca hubieran visto, Jazz y Prowl hicieron uso de todo su arsenal para detenerla, pero era imposible los aprisionaba entre sus anillos con una fuerza descomunal.

Mirage aparecía y desaparecía haciendo en blando en diversas partes de la serpiente para que sus amigos se liberaran pero era inútil, no había escapatoria; en un momento dado, la poderosa serpiente logró atraparlo a él también.

Ahora- dijo con una voz rasposa la serpiente

¡háblaba! Entonces sí era un juguete decepticon, ya que las serpientes terrestres no tienen esa facultad. Los tres mechas podían sentir como su estructura crujía bajo tanta presión que la serpiente imprimía en su abrazo.

Ahora, -repitió la serpiente- les contare mi cuento… un cuento de muerte…

……..

Mirage encendió los ópticos de golpe, estaba en la misma posición que tenía con la computadora mostrando una de esas páginas de entretenimiento terrestre.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿había soñado lo de la serpiente gigante? No, no era posible y para comprobarlo el reloj digital de la computadora indicaba que si había pasado una noche completa y algo más del día siguiente. ¿entonces, que había pasado?

Miro su brazo y se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió, tenía una marca roja, como un rasguño en su color azul ¿Qué significaba eso? Mejor buscaba a Jazz y a Prowl…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- El cuento de la serpiente

Extraordinario relato- interrumpió de pronto Perceptor- fuiste atacado por una _Boa constrictor ortonii, _sorprendente

Pues nunca supe su apellido, pero sí creo que era una boa- dijo Mirage sin poder dejar escapar la broma.

Perceptor indicó que prosiguiera con el relato.

Mirage fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Jazz y Prowl. Estaban fuera de la base, Jazz estaba mostrando unas nuevas bocinas para su equipado stereo.

¡Eh, chicos!- grito Mirage al verlos- ¿cómo regresamos? ¿Cómo escapamos de la serpiente esa?

Jazz y Prowl lo miraron muy confundidos.

¿Regresar de donde?- pregunto Prowl

No es momento para bromas, Prowl- se molesto Mirage- mira tengo una fea marca, y una serpiente gigante intento hacerme chatarra…

Mirage, esto no es gracioso, si quieres que alguien juegue contigo, busca a Bumblebee- dijo Jazz, el incidente del ecualizador aun no estaba perdonado.

¡No estoy jugando!, Ustedes dijeron que les acompañara al Amazonas y…- comenzó Mirage.

Mirage, calmate- interrumpió Prowl- Nosotros no hemos salido contigo al Amazonas, es más, ayer fuiste Tú el único que salió, Jazz y yo estábamos en la base.

¡No es posible! ¿y la serpiente? ¿y la marca?- dijo mostrando su brazo.

De pronto se dio cuenta, sus dos amigos llevaban la misma marca, en el mismo lugar que él.

¡Eso lo prueba!- dijo señalándoles- ¡prueba que no miento!

Ya fue suficiente Mirage, esto no es gracioso- dijo Jazz tapando la marca con su mano, para entrar de nuevo en el Arca.

Digo lo mismo Mirage- dijo a su vez Prowl siguiendo la dirección de su amigo.

Mirage se sentía como un tonto, no era posible que él hubiera inventado todo durante una noche de recarga ¿o si? Y si lo había inventado ¿Por qué Jazz y Prowl tenían la misma marca que él?

Era desconcertante.

………………………

En el transcurso de la semana, Mirage estaba cada vez más desconcertado, Ratchet lo había reprendido por haberse ausentado el día que según él habían ido al Amazonas, diciendo que él había apagado su localizador deliberadamente para que nadie lo contactara ¿había Mirage hecho eso?

Y la búsqueda en la red de ataques por serpiente, no estaba, era como si alguien hubiera borrado los archivos.

Pero lo más desquiciante fue una semana después, cuando pensó que realmente se había vuelto loco.

Optimus había dado la orden de que fueran a supervisar la demostración de un lanzamiento espacial, todos, menos Mirage; pensó que se debía a que a parte de que alguien debía cuidar la base, a que Ratchet seguía molesto, al igual que Jazz y el mismo Prowl.

De manera no muy convencida se quedó a cuidar la base, el rasguño ya no estaba en su nueva capa de pintura, pero de todas formas era como si él lo siguiera sintiendo.

…………………………..

Ratchet estaba en la sala de reparaciones, tomando nota de los monitores sobre la condición de su líder, Wheeljack estaba ahí por si su amigo necesitaba algo.

No me gusta- dijo Ratchet de pronto.

Wheeljack esperaba una respuesta.

Sé que no lo harían ellos, pero entonces ¿quién lo hizo?- le preguntó a su colega.

No había presencia decepticon, ni humana- continuó la ambulancia- ¿Quién crees que fue?

No puedo acusar a ninguno de nuestros amigos- dijo Wheeljack- ninguno hubiera hecho algo así.

Pero son los únicos que estaban ahí- continuo Ratchet- y la verdad, desde hace un mes, estaban irritables, actuando de forma extraña, y cada vez que les preguntabas, decían que no pasaba nada malo.

Creo que tienes razón- tomó la palabra Wheeljack- además las desapariciones; ¿pero atacar a Optimus?

Ambos lo sabían, nadie en el Arca podía ser traidor ¿o si?

………………………..

La base estaba sola, todos viendo como despegaba el cohete humano, y él haciendo guardia, era de lo más aburrido.

De pronto lo escuchó.

"Un cuento de muerte…"

Era la misma voz que tuviera la serpiente, Mirage apunto instintivamente a la nada.

¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó esperando no fuera un truco decepticon

"El nido estaba vacío, los tres polluelos esperaban su comida…"

Era horrible, escuchar esa voz, Mirage se dirigió hacia donde estaba Teletran y comenzó a correr un programa de reconocimiento por si había alguien infiltrado en la base.

Nada, fue la respuesta de la computadora.

¿me estaré volviendo loco?- se preguntó Mirage.

"La madre llegó con alimento, y ellos abrieron los piquitos…"

NO, no era posible, era como si sus audíos le estuvieran jugando una broma, una broma pesada y cruel.

"Los polluelos se asustaron…"

Mirage sentía que necesitaba estar fuera, estar lejos de esa voz, salió hasta la entrada de la base.

"Yo estaba detrás de ella…"

¿Qué era esa sombra?

¡Alto!- gritó Mirage aun con el sonido de la sibilante voz en los procesadores de audio.

"Abrí la boca…. Y arranque su cabeza"

Solo escucharlo Mirage disparo.

Mirage ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron sus amigos que habían llegado después de que él disparara, todos listos por si se encontraban bajo un posible ataque.

Mirage no los escucho, pensó que había hecho un blanco en algo o en alguien, caminó con paso decidido y al llegar, vio como se había tratado de un cactus. Eso era todo, tal vez si, se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Mirage?- preguntó Optimus- ¿pasa algo?

Nada, nada- mintió Mirage, cuando el líder toco su hombro- ¡he dicho que no pasa nada! ¿ok?

Todos se sorprendieron con la actitud de Mirage, pero pensaron que se debía a que lo habían dejado solo en la base.

…………………..

Sí recuerdo ese incidente- dijo Perceptor, haciendo que Mirage detuviera su relato- fue hace tres semanas, cuando fuimos convocados a ver el despegue del innovador Haruka/HALCA (MUSES-B) en el archipiélago japonés, un verdadero ejemplo de lo que los humanos…

La mirada de "ni me digas, que yo no pude ir" fue suficiente para que Perceptor dejara continuar a su amigo.

Por favor, prosigue- invito el microscopio.

Pero, no interrumpas- dijo Mirage.

……………………

"Yo estaba detrás de ella…"

Era la frase que perseguía a Mirage, ya no ponía atención en las indicaciones que daba Optimus, afortunadamente no sufrieron ningún ataque decepticon o él no hubiera estado listo para hacerles frente como debía.

"Abrí la boca…. Y arranque su cabeza"

¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué significaba? Se preguntaba el mecha con insistencia. Nada, nada encontraba en su búsqueda de información sobre serpientes, sobre lo que fuera, sólo quería dejar de escuchar esa voz, esa sibilante voz…

Si la semana anterior había tenido el problema del cactus, esa semana, las cosas fueron todavía de mal en peor.

Era la tercera semana desde que eso empezó, y él ya estaba harto, quería contarle a sus amigos lo que pasaba, pero sonaba tan poco creíble que se hubieran burlado de él, o tal vez no, pero no quería al menos pensar en esa posibilidad.

Recordaba que había llegado a la cama de recarga y que ésta había estado funcionando, él se sumió en ese estado de inconsciencia y después… ya no estaba en la base.

Estaba en una bodega humana –la misma en la que después estaría con Jazz, Prowl y Optimus- no sabía como había llegado, no sabía como estaba ahí, y una vez más la fastidiosa voz.

"Una, dos, hasta cinco mordidas di, antes de que la madre dejara de existir…"

Mirage estaba aterrado, ¿era guerra psicológica por parte de los decepticons? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

"Una, dos hasta cinco mordidas di, antes de que la madre dejara de existir…"

¡Cállate de una vez! ¡da la cara!- grito Mirage, apuntando a todas partes- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Las luces de la bodega se apagaron y cuando encendió los ópticos una vez más estaba en la cama de recarga. Afortunadamente ahora no tenía marca, pero si una sensación de miedo que hacia temblar su chispa.

……………………

Como en las ocasiones anteriores, Mirage no le contó a nadie lo que pasaba, aunque era más que obvio para sus compañeros que algo andaba mal, muy mal, y nadie podía imaginar que era, nadie podía imaginar lo que vendría.

Era la cuarta semana desde que Mirage tuviera su primer encuentro con la serpiente, y cada vez se veía más irritable, era como si no estuviera recargando bien, y que estuviera cada vez más cansado, mas agotado.

"Una, dos, hasta cinco mordidas di, antes de que la madre dejara de existir…"

No podía dejar de tener esa desquiciante voz en la cabeza, y lo que decía era horrible, y lo peor era el no entender a que se refería.

La respuesta llegaría muy pronto…

Mirage ya había decidido que era insoportable estar sufriendo solo ese tormento, así que fue directamente a donde Optimus estaba.

El líder autobot seguía con ese balón pasándolo de un lado a otro por sus brazos.

¿señor, interrumpo?- preguntó discretamente Mirage al encontrarlo.

No, para nada Mirage, dime ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó Optimus

Yo, señor, no sé como disculparme por mi comportamiento de estas últimas semanas- comenzó el chico azul

Debo admitir, que a todos nos tienes preocupados Mirage- dijo Optimus dejando el balón- ¿quieres hablar de algo?

Mirage estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando una vez más la odiosa voz vino.

" Los polluelos se asustaron…"

¡Va atacar!- gritó de pronto Mirage

Optimus no entendió que quería decirle su soldado.

Mirage no le dio tiempo de explicarse, se transformó y salió disparado de la base. No sabía a donde iba, solamente seguía un camino que nunca había tomado y para su terror, enfrente muy cerca, estaba una bodega humana, las luces encendidas.

Se transformó y entró, nada, no había nadie, esperaba encontrarse con la serpiente de sus pesadillas, con la risa maniática de Megatron gritando que había caído en la trampa, pero nada, no había nada. Estaba a punto de salir cuando las luces se apagaron y para su terror vio brillar los colmillos de tan horrible criatura.

"Yo estaba detrás de ella..."

Mirage no iba a dejar que esa cosa, que esa serpiente volviera a darle un abrazo como los que ya había sentido en el Amazonas, tomo su arma y disparo, estaba seguro había dado en el blanco.

"Abrí la boca…. Y arranque su cabeza"

Fue entonces cuando las luces se encendieron, y para su confusión no había serpiente, solo estaba Jazz, Prowl y… Optimus.

…………………

¿Estas seguro que es todo?- preguntó Perceptor cuando su amigo termino.

Mirage tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara.

Ya te lo dije, yo no fui, no dispare en contra de Optimus- dijo su amigo sin descubrir su rostro.

Te creo Mirage, te creo, - dijo el microscopio- pero; aun así, ahí cosas que debemos investigar, aun faltan las versiones de Jazz y Prowl.

Mirage no sabía que decir, sabía que de por si su relato parecía una locura…

Sabes que nunca haría algo contra Optimus- dijo Mirage cuando Perceptor ya salía.

Todos lo sabemos- contesto el científico cerrándose la puerta tras de él.

Continuara…

-------

Primera vez, que introduzco comentarios de este tipo, jo, me siento importante :P bueno, esto es lo que tengo que decir:

Arken: ¿de verdad soy tan malvada? Chip, ya dije que soy seguidor del lado oscuro jijij, muajajajaja

Dantasia: Es bueno saber que todas siguen los pasos de Sherlock Holmes ja, ¿Quién es el culpable? ¡Y no me digan como en el chiste "el de las hamburguesas"! Jo, es de los chistes más tontos que he escuchado…

Y finalmente Shadir: me encanto tu honestidad, y es bueno saber que pese al primer capítulo le diste una oportunidad :P

Muajajajajaja, perdón a veces se me sale el villano que llevamos dentro :P


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. La risa del mono

Perceptor no solo había escuchado la historia de su amigo, también había estado corriendo un programa interno de reconocimiento de voz, el cual detectaba cualquier cambio producido en la voz de cualquiera producto de cambios en el relato, o lo que es lo mismo había hecho una prueba de la verdad a su amigo; lo sabía, no era muy ético hacerlo sin siquiera comentárselo, pero con la situación como estaba no podía haber hecho otra cosa.

Mirage no había mentido, como Perceptor sabía su amigo no le engañaría, todo lo que el chico azul había contado había sido real, pero aun así el relato por si mismo parecía más un cuento de hadas humano que los hechos pasados del transformer.

Una vez más el científico no sabía quien había sido el causante de todo, sabía que Mirage había disparado pero él aseguraba a una serpiente ¿serpientes en una bodega humana? Además, había dicho que él había visto los colmillos de la boa, lo que le pareció un dato digno de anotar, las boas no tienen colmillos, eso era una contradicción pero Mirage lo había visto y su programa de reconocimiento no lo había captado como una mentira, lo que dejaba en el procesador del microscopio una primera pista, quien haya sido su blanco y por consiguiente –si era posible- con quien habían confundido a Prime tenía colmillos ¡Genial, ahora solo faltaba hacer una búsqueda de todas las criaturas que tenían colmillos! ¡eso era una broma pesada en la búsqueda de la verdad!.

Se detuvo enfrente de la siguiente puerta que bloqueaba el acceso entre él y el próximo sospechoso, para no variar Ironhide intentaba sacarle la verdad a golpes

¿Por qué no puede hacer una búsqueda y recopilación de información sin tener que recurrir a métodos de violencia física?- se pregunto a si mismo Perceptor- ¿Qué hay de malo en usar métodos ortodoxos?

………………………………..

Ironhide después de dejar a Optimus había ido a ver al siguiente sospechoso, esperaba tener más suerte en conocer lo que realmente había pasado no como con Mirage, ese chico era demasiado testarudo para él ¿o es que el testarudo era Irohide?

Bien, no había tiempo que perder, él se encargaría de sacarle la verdad… no importaba que tuviera que hacer.

…………………………………

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Perceptor, éste no podía creer lo que sus ópticos mostraban ¿Ironhide?- pregunto el científico nada más verlo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ironhide había pensado que si la fuerza bruta no podía funcionar en este caso, tal vez si la manipulación… por lo que ahora estaba haciendo una lista –¿y porque la hizo en papel y no en un datapad? No lo sé- y ya se veía que era muy larga sobre lo que podía ganar su siguiente sospechoso si le decía toda la verdad.

Obviamente Jazz solo estaba dictando cosas sin sentido –la mayoría relacionada a todos los aditamentos para su equipo de audio que el transformer pudiera conseguir- solo era mofa, al menos para desahogar la tensión que tenía desde que vio que Prime estaba herido.

En el momento en que Perceptor encontró al amigo de Optimus en esa vergonzosa solución, éste no lo soporto, rompió la lista y refunfuñando dejo a Jazz y Perceptor, solo esperaba Prowl no le saliera también con una de esas gracias…

……………………………….

Bien Jazz- dijo Perceptor cuando Ironhide se retiro- ¿sabes a que he venido?

Porque crees que yo fui el que disparo- dijo Jazz regresando a esa postura seria- tal vez lo hice

Perceptor no esperaba esa respuesta, no de Jazz

Explícate por favor- preguntó el científico haciendo correr una vez más el programa.

Ahora era momento de que Jazz empezara su relato.

………………………………….

Wheeljack y Ratchet estaban tranquilos, Optimus no había presentado ninguna emergencia desde que cayera en éxtasis, los dos médicos daban gracias a Primus por ello… lamentablemente para ellos las habían dado muy pronto…

……………………………….

Bien- comenzó Jazz- recuerdo que estaba en la bodega esa, las luces estaban apagadas y ese desquiciante mono continuaba riéndose…

¿mono?- dijo de pronto Perceptor.

Mirage había dicho que era una serpiente no un mono, mmmh, sospechoso, muy sospechoso…

Sí hombre, un mono, esos animalillos desquiciantes que habitan en la Tierra- dijo Jazz marcando con sus manos el tamaño del animal.

¿Y era un Cebus capucinus? ¿o un Alouatta palliata? ¿o tal vez un Ateles geoffroyi?- empezó a cuestionar el microscopio.

Para Jazz era como si le hablaran en otro idioma, uno que su procesador no había escuchado nunca.

¿pues? ¡un mono! De los que comen bananas, de los que te molestan y hacen muchos ruidos, ah y este se reía- dijo molesto Jazz- sé que no me crees- dijo más tranquilo y bajando la vista al suelo- pero yo sé que le dispare a un mono, no a Prime; nunca haría algo en contra de mis amigos, y sobre todo nunca en contra de Optimus.

Perceptor podía ver la tristeza detrás de ese visor.

¿y si mejor me cuentas como fue que ese "mono" llegó a ese lugar?- sugirió amablemente su amigo

Es una historia muy larga- dijo Jazz tratando de sonreir

Déjame adivinar, ¿todo comenzó hace un mes?- dijo Perceptor.

Más o menos…- comenzó Jazz

………………………..

Es sorprendente como actúa la matriz- dijo un tanto emocionado Wheeljack

Claro, sobretodo cuando deja a nuestro líder en éxtasis- dijo sin convicción Ratchet, se sentía impotente ante el estado de Optimus.

Me refería a que…- empezó Wheeljack

Pero el sonido de las alarmas de los monitores de la condición de Prime le hicieron callar, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

No había duda, el líder autobot estaba empeorando ¿cómo? Se preguntaban sus amigos ¿cómo era posible? Era cierto que Optimus llegó muy mal herido y que por un milagro su chispa no se había extinguido pero no era motivo como para que empezara a presentar problemas encontrándose en éxtasis. De pronto, lo que no contaban, con lo que nunca se imaginaron toparse apareció en la ventana de alerta del monitor principal. Suministro de energon al cuarenta por ciento, muy bajo pero habían logrado estabilizarlo, de lo que no habían hecho ni siquiera un autodiagnóstico era del… cibertronium.

Ratchet y Wheeljack se quedaron mirando por un momento sin comprender el por qué de ese problemático factor.

………………………….

Arca hace un mes…

Jazz había visto como Optimus tomaba su balón y se dirigía a las afueras para practicar unas canastas mientras él buscaba su nuevo ecualizador de distintas frecuencias, con ese aparatito tendría un equipo de audio altamente funcional, el problema fue que por más que busco, rebusco y volteo de cabeza su habitación no le encontró.

Así que fue a buscar a uno de los que posiblemente supieran donde estaba su ecualizador… Mirage.

El resultado, la discusión que ya comentamos antes, y la aparición de Optimus; después de dejar a su líder y de darse cuenta que había exagerado la situación Jazz se fue directamente al laboratorio de Wheeljack donde esperaba le regresaran su ecualizador, pero al llegar ahí su amigo no se encontraba, ya se lo pediría más adelante.

Como todo estaba muy tranquilo con respecto a los decepticons y en general con los humanos Jazz pensó que era un buen momento para tener un rato libre, se transformo en modo alterno y salió a quemar llantas un buen rato mientras escuchaba la música que le gustaba y que la mayoría de sus compañeros no soportaba.

Oh, si, el pasar un rato a solas es delicioso- pensó Jazz mientras seguía sin rumbo fijo por una de tantas autopistas humanas, de pronto lo vio, y era de lo más extraño en esa época del año humano…

Frente a él estaba un circo.

……………………..

Jazz no era partidario de esos lugares, había visto muchos programas con Spike de que ahí los animales eran torturados para entretenimiento de las masas, y como todo autobot Jazz no soportaba esa clase de compartimientos.

No pudo evitar acercarse, el lugar estaba en unas condiciones deplorables, un verdadero circo de mala muerte, y para empeorar las cosas no era un circo común sino que era un circo de fenómenos, de criaturas extrañas, tarde Jazz se había dado cuenta de que ese lugar no era muy seguro…

……………………….

No es posible que haya falta de cibertronium- dijo Wheeljack mientras los monitores indicaban una alarmante falta del extraño elemento.

Pero no era necesario recargar más- dio Ratchet

¿Y porque justamente ahora lo necesita?- se volvió a cuestionar Wheeljack- Mejor llamamos a Perceptor.

……………………….

Bien el circo de fenómenos era horrible, Jazz deseaba irse, pero no podía era como si algo no le permitiera dejar ese lugar.

Cuando intentaba salir de ahí siempre chocaba con la misma carpa, como si estuviera caminando en círculos, eso lo ponía nervioso ¿alguna trampa decepticon?

No, no eran decepticons, ellos nunca hubieran hecho eso, bueno, tenía sus dudas de Soundwave pero no era probable, no lo creía.

Un sonido muy molesto llegó a sus receptores de audio, no era el sonido normal de un animal, era como una risa, una risa chillona muy molesta, tanto que el autobot tuvo que cubrir sus audíos.

………………………..

El sonido cada vez era más molesto tanto que no se podía soportar, cuando estaba por volverse loco por dicho chillido la carpa se abrió, no habiendo ninguna otra alternativa Jazz se metió esperando la frenética risa se callara.

………………………

Nada, completamente nada, no había humanos, no había fenómenos dentro, solamente no había nada, la desvencijada red de seguridad de los equilibristas estaba tremendamente rota, como si nadie la hubiera utilizado en años, el aro de fuego por el que los leones debían saltar estaba oxidada, nada ¿o tal vez no? De pronto ante la confusión del transformer una luz ilumino el centro de la arena donde estaba un banquito como donde se paran los elefantes.

Jazz dio gracias, el chillido se había callado por fin.

Camino un poco hacia donde el haz de luz se mostraba, y para aumentar su sorpresa ahí, como si siempre hubiera estado se encontraba sentado con la cola muy estirada un mono de cara muy blanca…

¿tú eras el que hacía tanto escándalo?- le pregunto el transformer al animal.

Este se sonrió, Jazz podría jurarlo, ese mono se había sonreído con él ¿los monos pueden hacerlo?

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el mono que parecía no estuviera sujeto por ninguna cadena se lanzo directamente contra su cara, ya no era un monito de feria, uno de esos monitos bonitos de la televisión, era una minibestia salvaje que tenía garras y que sino fuera por el visor de Jazz, le hubiera tratado de arrancar los ópticos.

El autobot intentaba por todos los medios que la bestia le dejara, pero por más que él intentaba separarlo el mono volvía al ataque y para volverlo loco ¡había comenzado a reir de nuevo!

En un momento dado Jazz perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar de espaldas contra la arena mientras el mono había logrado meter su mano entre el visor y la cara del soldado. Y como toda película de terror humana, paso lo que Jazz hubiera preferido no presenciar nunca.

El mono hablo…

"Tengo tus ojitos…"

Jazz no podía creerlo, el mono puso su cálida en la cara del autobot, fue la sensación más desagradable que su procesador y su propia chispa nunca hubieran sentido y como si eso no fuera poco el mono seguía riendo como loco.

………………………

Jazz encendió los ópticos de golpe, ¿Qué había sido eso?

¡que horrible pesadilla!- se dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el visor.

No había rastros de pelo y estaba sentado sobre la arena del desierto, no había señal de ningún circo cercano y mucho menos de un mono desquiciado.

Estaba pensando en que eso era lo más extraño que nunca hubiera soñado cuando reparo en algo desconcertante. Tenía una marca roja en el brazo ¿acaso el mono lo había rasguñado?

Entonces…- se dijo Jazz sin poder creerlo- ¿fue real?

Continuara….

----------

Muajajajaja esto esta horrible, me recordó al mono araña, ese, el que sale en la película de epidemia –escalofríos- y bien chicas y chicos ¿Quién es culpable? ¿culpable o inocente? Je, no se angustien todavía falta que Jazz termine su versión y claro… la de Prowl muajajajajaja él también tiene muuucho que contar, muajajajajajajaja

Gracias Dantasia, Arken y Shadir por sus reviews :P espero no quieran arrancarme la cabeza cuando descubran realmente quien es el culpable, mmh. Mejor no les doy ideas, je.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Canta mono, canta

Jazz miraba fijamente a Perceptor.

¿no me crees, verdad?- dijo esperando una respuesta que no llegaba- yo tampoco lo creo ya que lo veo en retrospectiva, no había circos cuando fui a revisar, cuando intente seguir el camino que había tomado, no había nada, nada.

Perceptor estaba guardando datos para compararlos posteriormente con la declaración de Mirage.

-Ah, si tan solo hubiera sido esa ocasión; pero, para empeorar las cosas, el mono me había seguido a la base…

………………….

Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado desde que regresamos de ver el despegue del cohete; recuerdo que me burle cuando Mirage disparo contra el cactus, después me di cuenta de que si había un algo donde disparo, yo vi la marca que dejo la cola del mono al arrastrarla por la arena.

No quería comentarle a nadie lo que paso con ese animal- continuo Jazz- no quería que pensaran que un animalillo como ese me había asustado a mi, a mi que no le temo a enfrentarme a los decepticons, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no estarían las cosas tan mal ahorita.

¿cómo te siguió el mono?- pregunto Perceptor tratando de atrapar algún dato que se le escapara.

No lo sé, solo sé que siempre que entraba a mi habitación mis cosas estaban fuera de lugar, como si alguien hubiera estado revisando, la computadora encendida, mis cds por el suelo, era muy molesto- continuo Jazz contando con los dedos- y la risa desquiciante del mono en mis audios.

¿el mono no volvió a articular palabra?- anoto el microscopio.

Oh si, claro que hablaba, bueno, cantaba- dijo Jazz algo dudoso.

¿Cantaba, reía y cantaba?- pregunto con interés Perceptor

Oh si, una cancioncilla desquiciante como todo lo que tenía que ver con ese animal, no voy a poder olvidarla…- dijo Jazz con aire sombrío.

………………

Monito, monito, quiere jugar

Y una mordidita te va a dar

Una, dos, tres y màs llegando a cinco vas a llorar

Te voy a morder, vas a llorar

Y cuando te des cuenta te van a pegar.

…………

No podía soportarlo, no había frecuencia en la radio que no captara esa odiosa canción- dijo Jazz tapando sus audios.

Pues es demasiado molesta si me permites- dijo Perceptor.

Y más cuando la escuchabas en todas partes, a todas horas- dijo Jazz con fastidio.

Lo creo, pero ¿Qué significa?- se cuestiono más a si mismo Perceptor que preguntándole a Jazz

No tengo ni idea, solamente sé que hace una semana fue cuando se puso peor, cuando Optimus daba cualquier reporte, yo ya no lo escuchaba solamente escuchaba el "Monito, monito quiere jugar…" no me hagas repetirla de nuevo.

No, no lo pediría- dijo Perceptor evitando la desquiciante tonada.

………………

Wheeljack y Ratchet no perdieron el tiempo en llamar por su comunicador a Perceptor; pero se les presento un problema, era como si Perceptor no estuviera en la base, cosa que los desconcertó pues ellos mismos habían visto como su amigo iba a ver a los sospechosos. ¡que estaba pasando en el Arca!

………………

Ironhide trato de entrar a la habitación de Prowl, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera, lo más lógico era que Prowl se hubiera encerrado por dentro ¿o no? Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta a patadas, cuando paso… las luces se apagaron, el Arca estaba en completa penumbra.

…………….

Entonces el mono te molestaba y cuando quisiste comentarlo fue que paso esto ¿cierto?- dijo Perceptor.

Bueno, casi- corrigió Jazz

Te escucho- sugirió el microscopio.

Le conté a Optimus, le conté todo, circo, mono, canción, todo- dijo Jazz contando con los dedos.

¿y que paso? ¡porque Optimus no nos dijo nada!- pregunto sin poder creerlo el cientifico.

AH, porque no tuvo tiempo- finalizo Jazz.

Perceptor no podía creer la naturalidad con la que Jazz contaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

……………

Optimus había pasado una noche muy larga frente a Teletran, mientras Wheeljack le explicaba un no sé qué de un nuevo sistema de telemetría controlada o algo semejante, el líder autobot sabía que el dispositivo era en bien de su campaña en contra de los decepticons, pero en ocasiones pensaba que solamente Wheeljack, Ratchet y Perceptor eran los únicos que se entendían entre sí.

Cuando por fin, Wheeljack lo dejo ir, Optimus solo pudo dar una breve recarga antes de que un nuevo ciclo continuara, intentando despejarse de tanto dato algébraico, integrales, derivadas, probabilidades y demás conceptos matemáticos que Wheeljack utilizara tomo el balón y pensó en ir a dar unas canastas.

Solo y libre se sentía mejor, al menos por unos breves momentos, ya que sabía cualquier oportunidad de descanso debía ser aprovechada.

…………………

Jazz salió con la dichosa cancioncilla en el procesador, estaba a punto de lanzarse a carretera para despejarse cuando reparo en Optimus, "Somos amigos –pensó- él puede ayudarme"

Mmmh, Prime ¿estas ocupado?- preguntó quitándole el balón a Optimus.

Esa era una clara invitación a un partido, unas buenas canastas.

Adelante, Jazz- dijo Optimus robando el balón y encestando limpiamente- ¿Qué necesitas?

Bueno- dijo Jazz mientras le esquivaba- había un circo de fenómenos, y un mono, y se reía y ahora canta- finta a Optimus- y creo que me siguió a la base- encesta- pero no hay reportes de mamíferos por parte de Teletran- eso fue falta, pero es el líder, continuaron jugando- y creo- tiro libre- ¿crees ayudarme?

Optimus evito la canasta de su amigo saltando, para dejar de jugar en ese momento.

¿un mono? ¿y un circo? ¿canción?- repitió Optimus- no suena a una trampa decepticon ni a nada humano.

Ese es el punto, ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Jazz.

En ese momento se volvió a escuchar la canción del mono "Te voy a morder, vas a llorar…"

¿Jazz?- preguntó Optimus cuando Jazz se quedo viendo a la nada.

¿ah? Nada, que bueno que me escuchaste, bueno, te busco en la tarde- dijo Jazz alejándose.

Estaría jugando- se dijo Optimus para entrar al Arca, donde después encontraría a Mirage…

…………….

¿Porque te alejaste de Prime? – cuestiono Perceptor.

Porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que Optimus no podía ayudarme- dijo Jazz.

Dijiste que Optimus no tuvo tiempo- cuestiono de nuevo Perceptor.

Y así fue… deje a Optimus, y porque vi que el mono salía saltando de la base; creo que fueron unos cuantos minutos después- dijo Jazz haciendo memoria de lo que no tenía ni un ciclo de haber pasado- vi que seguía saltando por la carretera, muy rápido si me permites, y yo quería darle alcance. Ese animal iba a pagar lo loco que me estaba poniendo su canción enferma…

………………..

Sin saber como llegamos- continuo Jazz- el mono y yo estábamos en la bodega donde nos encontraron. Bueno digo que el mono llego antes y yo le di alcance, le busque por todas partes, pero en el interior de ese lugar solamente podía escuchar su enferma cancioncilla.

Te voy a morder, vas a llorar

Revise entre cajas y nada, abrí puertas y nada, hasta que llegué a donde después nos encontrarían con Optimus.

Las luces se apagaron.

Una, dos, tres y màs llegando a cinco vas a llorar

¡Sal de donde estés! –grité- pero esa cosa solamente se burlaba de mi… era desquiciante.

Una, dos, tres y más llegando a cinco vas a llorar

Las luces se apagaron.

Tome el arma y apunte, y entre la penumbra por fin, pude ver de nuevo al mono desquiciante, aunque- Jazz pareció dudar- ahora que lo pienso parecía que la cara la tenía más blanca de lo que estaba en el circo.

Una, dos, tres y más llegando a cinco vas a llorar.

El mono comenzó a saltar, chillando, riendo como un loco y mostrando los colmillos- dijo Jazz- ¡era desquiciante!

Perceptor tomo nota, una vez más aparecían los colmillos.

No pude soportarlo más- dijo Jazz algo apenado- hice una tontería, ahora me doy cuenta… Yo, yo apunte al mono y… dispare.

Y cuando te des cuenta te van a pegar.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, yo estaba muy confundido, ahí estaban Prowl, Mirage y Optimus y yo recordaba que solamente estábamos el mono y yo…- finalizo Jazz.

Perceptor iba a interrumpir, pero en ese momento fue cuando las luces se apagaron.

……………

Cuando las luces regresaron Ratchet y Wheeljack estaban ajustando sus opticos para poder ver mejor, cuando para su horror descubrieron lo más inesperado en ese momento…

La cama de recarga donde estaba Optimus… estaba vacía, no era posible, nadie había entrado o salido de ahí en ese breve lapso de tiempo; y Optimus no estaba en condiciones de ponerse de pie ¡¿Qué estaba pasando en el Arca?!

Continuara…

……………

Muajajajajajaja, esto se esta poniendo muuy feo ¡¿Dónde esta Optimus?! ¿Quién es culpable? Oh, y nos falta Prowl muajajajajajaja.

Una vez más gracias por sus comentarios, Arken, Dantasia, Shadir; je, sé que ya saben quien hizo todo esto y lo están guardando por si alguien más llega a leer esta historia, lo agradezco y son muy lindas :P


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Ratas

Justo en el momento en que las luces regresaron Ironhide logro derribar la puerta de Prowl y para su sorpresa la patrulla estaba arrinconada contra la pared contraria ¿miedo? ¿era miedo lo que reflejaban los ópticos de Prowl? No, no era posible Prowl no le temía a nada ¿o si?

…………………………..

Perceptor se giro a ver a Jazz cuando las luces estaban estables una vez más iba a preguntar algo; pero, en ese momento por fin Wheeljack y Ratchet lograron hacer contacto con él vía comunicador.

Aquí Perceptor- dijo mientras Jazz lo veía con interés.

Problemas, Prime desapareció y estaba en una condición crítica- informó la voz de Ratchet notablemente alterado- No hubo tiempo de que alguien entrara en el Arca, simplemente desapareció.

Perceptor intencionalmente corto la comunicación.

¿No vas a sugerir que fui yo, cierto?- preguntó Jazz al momento, por la mirada de Perceptor.

No, eso sería inaudito, estuvimos los dos juntos todo ese visible período de tiempo- dijo el microscopio caminando a la puerta- No sé si pueda hacer que salgas, Ironhide debe estar en un estado de histeria masivo, sería peligroso para…

Ya entendí, yo me quedó aquí- dijo Jazz

Escucha Jazz solamente estaba sugiriendo- dijo Perceptor.

Que ya entendí- dijo molesto el chico tras su visor.

Extraño cambio de comportamiento- apunto el microscopio.

Salió de la habitación de Jazz, había dado unos pocos pasos, cuando regreso; quería preguntarle sobre la canción del mono y el cuento de la serpiente de Mirage, pero al abrir de nuevo la puerta… Jazz no estaba.

…………………..

Ironhide no se equivocaba Prowl estaba recargado junto a la pared, sus ópticos mostraban cierto temor que se fue ocultando conforme se vio libre de cualquier aparente peligro, hasta bajo su arma que se veía durante el tiempo que la puerta estuvo cerrada había estado apuntando.

¡Qué es lo que esta pasando, porque se comportan así de extraño!- gritó Ironhide. Solamente para ser requerido por un canal de comunicación diferente- Aquí Ironhide…¡¿QUÉ?!... TU quedate ahí.

Ironhide hizo su amenaza y salió disparado a la sala de reparaciones, la desaparición de Prime no paso desapercibida y ahora Ratchet y Wheeljack solicitaban su presencia.

…………………..

¿Jazz?- preguntó a la nada Perceptor.

De pronto tuvo uno de esos malos presentimientos, y se lanzo a toda velocidad a la habitación de Mirage.

Como me supuse- se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio lo obvio

Mirage también había desaparecido…

¡Prowl!- dijo de pronto Perceptor y salió en sentido contrario a buscar a la patrulla.

……………………

Prowl se relajo un poco y creo que hasta dio un suspiro de satisfacción cuando vio que Ironhide se había ido, primero la puerta se había cerrado de golpe, cuando intento abrirla al menos para saber quien lo estaría custodiando esta no se podía abrir, y de pronto pudo escucharlo con claridad… las ratas regresaban para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

………………….

Preceptor llegó derrapando, y cuando vio a Prowl aun en el suelo no pudo reprimir una exclamación de triunfo.

Déjame adivinar- dijo mientras se acercaba a Prowl- tú también fuiste acosado por una criatura desagradable desde hace un mes y ahora tienes sospechas de que la cosa en cuestión es la responsable de tu actual estado de sospecha de traición contra nuestro líder ¿estoy equivocad?

Prowl negó con la cabeza, lo que le sorprendía era la calma aparente con la que Perceptor lo decía.

Casi, solo que no es criatura, son criaturas- dijo Prowl levantándose.

Nada más hacerlo Perceptor reparo, en que el lugar donde Prowl había estado recargado dejaba ver una lámina de metal separada de las demás, justo por donde pasa la corriente eléctrica del Arca.

¿tú hiciste eso?- preguntó señalando

No, claro que no…- dijo Prowl- fueron ellas…¡un momento!- dijo encarando a Perceptor- ¡tú crees que yo corte el suministro eléctrico!

Esta noche podría creer cualquier cosa- dijo Perceptor sin alterarse- aunque sé, que me falta tu versión de los hechos para saber que esta pasando… y… ¡Chispa suprema de Primus!

Prowl no entendía la revelación que había cruzado por el procesador de Perceptor.

No hay tiempo que perder, ven- dijo Perceptor casi jalando a Prowl.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el otro dejándose guiar.

A donde están las pistas que faltan- dijo Perceptor- y mientras tanto quiero escuchar tu versión…

………………….

Ironhide llegó derrapando a la sala de reparaciones.

¿cómo paso esto?- se preguntó sintiendo que todo en el Arca estaba mal.

No tenemos ni idea…- empezó Wheeljack pero fue interrumpido.

¿Qué sucedía ahora? La alarma de perímetro se había encendido, uno de los monitores dio paso a una imagen de las cámaras de seguridad.

¡Ahora él!- gritó sin darse cuenta Ironhide.

Prowl había salido a toda velocidad de la base, con rumbo aparentemente desconocido…

……………………..

Estoy consciente- dijo en su modo alterno- de que esto me va a acarrear problemas; así que serías tan amable de decirme porque me estoy fugando en modo alterno y tengo en el asiento trasero a un microscopio; si fueras tan amable.

Hay un deje de ironía en tus palabras, amigo mío- dijo el microscopio en ese modo alterno- pero, sí, tienes razón estas en tu derecho. Salimos de aquí porque necesito me cuentes tu versión y con estos nuevos acontecimientos no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que sugiero comiences la narrativa de un modo veloz mientras llegamos.

¿llegar a donde?- pregunto desorientado Prowl.

Obviamente que a la bodega- contesto Perceptor- fue un error de Ironhide el no haber dejado a nadie cuidando en ese lugar. El culpable siempre regresa a la escena del crimen

¿por eso estoy regresando?- preguntó lúgubremente la patrulla.

Tú comienza tu relato, por favor- sugirió el microscopio mientras corría el programa de reconocimiento.

Bien, pero es una historia terrible…- por la voz de Prowl parecía que tenía miedo de contarla.

……………………….

Arca hace un mes…

Prowl salió temprano de la cama de recarga, había llenado unos talonarios indispensables para sus reportes de rondas de vigilancia, las había dejado en el escritorio de Prime y acto seguido como cada vez que no tenían problemas con decepticons… cambio a modo alterno y comenzó a vigilar las calles humanas.

Disfrutaba hacerlo, realmente que sí y siempre tenía abierto un canal de comunicación con la base por si necesitaban algo.

En esa ocasión eligió vigilar una de esas zonas realmente pobres donde era más necesaria su ayuda, siempre en esos lugares se necesitaba de un servidor de la justicia.

Prowl estaba apenas comenzando el recorrido era de mañana pero aun no se sentía ese agradable calor del medio día cuando sucedió… ojalá nunca hubiera tomado es callejuela.

El recorrido estaba muy tranquilo, ni asaltos, ni violencia, nada, una linda mañana normal, hasta que de entre los contenedores de basura de la callejuela en cuestión salió corriendo una niña, una pequeña de no más diez años, ésta se paro sin importarle el peligro frente a la patrulla haciendo señas al oficial que suponía dentro. Era una suerte que Prowl estuviera con un velocidad moderada o habría surgido un accidente

¿Qué pasa pequeña?- preguntó la patrulla sin cambiar al modo robot.

La niña no hablaba, solamente le hacía señas de que lo siguiera y por su cara de terror, había algo muy malo.

En ese momento Prowl se transformo pensando que se las vería con decepticons, la niña no se sorprendió.

Caminaron por entre dos edificios muy deteriorados y que parecía se caerían en cualquier momento, la niña siempre adelante indicando un intrincado camino entre las estructuras de concreto, los contenedores de basura y la podredumbre del lugar, de pronto llegaron a lo que parecía un antiguo deposito de desechos, el hedor de podredumbre era asqueroso, era una suerte que Prowl no le afectara eso, y que al parecer la niña ni siquiera lo sintiera.

Asqueroso lugar para atacar- musitó Prowl mientras su instinto decía que ahí no atacarían los decepticons- cuestión de estilo, tal vez

Esperaba que la risa maniática de Megatron se empezara a escuchar o la de cualquier otro decepticon pero en su lugar, escucho el ruidillo que se hace al jugar con un papel metálico, ese sonidillo que es molesto y chirriante.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cuando una mancha de color negro empezó a correr con velocidad hacia donde la niña y él se encontraban.

La mancha cada vez se fue distinguiendo más, no era una mancha, eran decenas, cientos, miles de una plaga que los humanos temían y de la cual pronto Prowl compartiría tal aversión… Ratas.

Ratas con esos ojillos vidriosos de muñeco de felpa brillando en la oscuridad que producían sus negros cuerpos.

Obviamente un autobot no le temía a esa plaga de mamíferos, eso era casi indigno solamente de pensarlo; pensó en levantar en su mano a la niña, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…¡la niña salto como si fuera a dar un clavado en una alberca! La mancha de ratas, la cubrió al momento, Prowl no entendía el porque del comportamiento de la humana. Y para empeorar las cosas, el espectáculo dantesco que le siguió hizo que algo muy parecido al miedo se reflejara en los ópticos del transformer…

La niña humana fue cubierta por las ratas y estas comenzaron a morderla con sus afilados incisivos, ¡ella no grito en ningún momento! A pesar de que comenzó a cubrirse con una película de carmín, las ratas mascaban sin piedad mientras Prowl parecía estar paralizado por el espectáculo, de pronto, lo que para él fue una eternidad y para esa plaga no fue más que unos cuantos segundos, la niña ya no estaba, solamente estaba una blanca osamenta de quien hacía unos momentos había tenido la vida por delante

¿Por qué lo hizo si se veía aterrada? ¿Por qué pidió mi ayuda si solamente dejo que contemplara impotente su final?- se preguntó Prowl logrando moverse de pronto.

Mejor que no se hubiera movido, ¡las ratas se lanzaron contra él! La marabunta de animales lo cubrió, se montaban sobre ellas para ganar más altura, él peleaba desesperado para poder liberarse pero nunca con éxito, nada, todo estaba perdido, las ratas mordían sin piedad circuitos, uniones, metal, todo, podía sentir esos incisivos de tamaña extensión abrirse camino en su chasis, era desagradable, ni siquiera a Megatron se le hubiera ocurrido utilizar una tortura semejante…

Estaba inutilizado completamente, las ratas ya estaban por llegar a sus hombros, fueron tantas las desagradables criaturas que tenía encima que perdió el equilibrio y cayo pesadamente al suelo, cientos de ratas fueron aplastadas por el peso del mecha, pudo escuchar el "splash" de la plaga siendo aplastada. Pero ¿acaso eso importo a las que tenía encima? NO, continuaron llegando en marabunta, cada vez más y él solamente contemplando como estaban ahora mordisqueando sus puertas, no podía evitarlo, de pronto las tuvo en la cara, era horrible poder sentir sus peludos cuerpos, el sonido que hacían y los dientes que sin piedad se detenían en ese voraz ataque.

En ese momento la vio, la más grande, la de ojos inyectados en sangre, esta se relamió los bigotes y sin dudarlo ataco directamente al óptico derecho del autobot, pudo sentir el dolor, pudo sentir el energon corriendo pudo sentir como las ratas continuaban… devorándolo vivo…

……………………

Prowl encendió los ópticos más rápido y con más apremio de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho había sido horrible, había ¿realmente había pasado?

Estaba recostado en la cama de recarga ¡un ciclo completo! Se sorprendió ¿dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿y las ratas? ¡y su óptico! Paso su mano temblorosa por su rostro y no pudo reprimir un suspiro con toda su chispa, su óptico estaba intacto, salvo por un rasguño rojo en el brazo, no había ningún daño aparente, se rió un poco consigo mismo, tanto tiempo y había tenido una pesadilla.

Dejaría de ver películas de terror con Spike y Karly; eso se lo dejaría para Bumblebee porque eso de soñar con ratas había sido demasiado para él.

¡que horrible pesadilla!- dijo en voz alta.

Solamente decirlo comenzó a escuchar algo que lo puso muy nervioso… el sonido de las ratas estaba debajo de la cama de recarga…

…………………

¡Ahora ratas!- expresó de pronto Perceptor sacando a Prowl de su relato- ¿y estas no hablaban?

No te burles de mi- dijo molesto Prowl siguiendo por la carretera- tú sabes muy bien que ningún animal terrestre habla.

Yo solo decía…- dijo Perceptor a manera de disculpa- por favor prosigue… ¿algo más que quieras agregar?

Bueno…. Tal vez, si tal vez; lo que le comenté a Optimus- dijo la patrulla aumentando la velocidad.

Soy todo audios…- invito Perceptor a continuar.

Continuara….

……………………………

Muajajajajajajaja, bien, ya solamente falta que tengamos los datos de Prowl muajajajajajaja ¿culpable o inocente? ¿Quién hizo todo esto? ¿dónde esta Optimus? ¿Qué paso con Mirage? ¿con Jazz? Ahhhhhhhhh, todas estas preguntas se irán contestando poco a poco…. Muajajajajajajajaja.

Chicas, gracias! Arken, Dantasia, Fantassia, Shadir, veo que todas tienen sus apuestas, genial, eso esta muy bien :P espero no digan "ah, tanto para eso" cuando se enteren de quien es el culpable (


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. La bodega

¿Y qué le contaste a Optimus?- pregunto Perceptor

Ah, bueno; solamente que pensaba que estábamos siendo vigilados- dijo Prowl mientras se acercaban a su destino.

¿Quién nos vigilaba?- pregunto el microscopio teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Primero pensé que eran decepticons, después me di cuenta de que eran las ratas- continuo Prowl- las podía escuchar entre las paredes del Arca, debajo de la cama de recarga, en los ductos de ventilación, en el sistema eléctrico.

El sistema eléctrico, pensó Perceptor era lo más probable, al menos esa era la posición que estaba cubriendo Prowl cuando lo encontró.

Prowl, ¿escuchaste a las ratas, hoy?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Sí, por eso tenía miedo; no temía por mi, pero pensé que si estaban contra la puerta y contra la pared, entonces estarían en donde se encontraran ustedes u Optimus y ¿cómo podrían detener a esos endemoniados animales?- dijo Prowl frenando- ¿no es posible?

La bodega estaba ahí, aterradora, como si nada hubiera pasado sino fuera por la puerta destrozada obra de Grimlock.

Prowl se transformo dejando salir a Perceptor.

Bien, estamos aquí- fue lo único que dijo Perceptor…

…………………..

¡Es inaudito!- grito Ironhide- ¡Esos tres ocultan algo! Sino ¿Por qué huyeron?

Ironhide había tomado provisionalmente el puesto de líder y no era bueno verlo así de molesto, mejor era quedarse callado.

¡Vamos a ir por ellos!-dijo a los demás- Es seguro que regresaron a la bodega esa para borrar lo que los inculpara ¡¿Por qué no deje vigilancia?! Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ahora ¡Autobots transfórmense!

En ese estado y con esas ordenes no hubo nadie que se negara y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en marcha hacia la funesta bodega…

……………

Prowl y Perceptor caminaban con cuidado, cada paso era sigiloso, precavido, no sabían que era lo que encontraran en ese lugar. Y lo que fuera, era seguro que no iba a ser para nada agradable.

…………….

Una puerta más, ¿Cómo podía una simple bodega tener tantas puertas y cajas? Era como si alguien las hubiera acomodado a propósito para formar un intrincado laberinto para cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse.

Prowl estaba con todos los sentidos al máximo, lo que temía era que las ratas estuvieran en ese lugar…

……………

Esta construcción- dijo Perceptor mientras seguía con cuidado los pasos de su amigo- es una obra muy interesante de arquitectura humana para almacenaje- Prowl no le hacía caso- fue levantada muy rápido, y me sorprenden sus dimensiones ¡son descomunales!

De pronto las escucharon, las ratas que tanto insistía el autobot en haber escuchado.

Ambos se cubrieron entre unas cajas que formaban una pared, fue entonces cuando Perceptor las vio, o creyó verlas…

Una mancha deforme que corría velozmente, una mancha que proyectaba en la metálica pared una sombra muy alta ¿Por qué esa sombra si las ratas son mamíferos pequeños? Perceptor tomo nota de ese hecho.

Creo que tenías razón Prowl, son ratas… ¿Prowl?-preguntó desconcertado el microscopio.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Mirage y Jazz… Prowl había desaparecido.

¿pero como? Se preguntaba; no había ni tomado cinco segundos para ver la mancha de ratas y ahora que volteaba a ver a su amigo, éste ya no estaba.

…………………….

Camino tratando de encontrar a Prowl, cuidando su propia espalda, comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto ¿y si atacaba la serpiente? ¿y si el mono se lanzaba contra sus ópticos? ¿y si las ratas lo devoraban? Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, era momento de utilizar el procesador.

Analiza Perceptor, analiza- se dijo a si mismo- Bien que tenemos… Uno, todos tenían la misma marca en el brazo, eso quiere decir que fueron atacados por la misma criatura aunque cada uno diga que tenía diferentes formas. Dos, Mirage dijo que fue atacado por una serpiente, la cual daba cinco mordidas, ¿mmh? Extraño, muy extraño, las boas no tienen colmillos hacía que no era realmente una serpiente, bueno, fuera lo que fuera tiene algo de color verde y tiene que ser algo escurridizo como una serpiente. Tres Mirage disparo, y asegura haber visto los colmillos así que aparte de ser escurridizo tiene colmillos, o los mostró cuando Optimus fue herido…

Abrió una de las puertas, la que estaba justamente a su derecha…

Nada, otra vez nada, pero ahora había una puerta enfrente de él, parecía una invitación…

…………………

Vamos Perceptor, - se repetía el microscopio- ahora Jazz; para Jazz no era una serpiente, era un mono, un mono que cantaba ¿mmh? La serpiente de Mirage hablaba, el mono de Jazz hablaba; pero, tenían diferentes formas de ser, una era sibilante, y la otra era chillona y tiende a reírse por nada; ¿eso tiene que decirme algo? ¡pero no me dice nada!- Perceptor empujo la siguiente puerta, y para su desesperación otra puerta más le esperaba- ¡deja de jugar conmigo!- gritó desesperado mientras caminaba a la siguiente puerta-bien, continuemos con el mono. Obviamente no era un mono, pero se movía rápido en comparación a la serpiente ah, y no olvidemos que tiene la cara blanca. ¿mmmh? Cara blanca, colmillos, algo verde como serpiente. Un momento, el cuerpo de la serpiente es más parecido a algo flexible. ¿y si no es un algo verde? Sino un algo que tiene cuerpo flexible como las serpientes…

………………..

Ironhide y compañía avanzaban a todo lo que los motores se los permitían pero era como si por cada vuelta de neumático retrocedieran otras dos…

………………..

¿y las ratas que dijo Prowl?- se preguntó mientras con fastidio abría la última puerta que se le había presentado- eran demasiadas, tantas como un ejército. Y por lo que entiendo él a su vez era acosado por ellas, y en la bodega también las encontró, les disparo y dio en Optimus ¿mmh? Optimus es muy alto, las ratas no llegarían a ese tamaño. ¡Un momento!- dijo parando de golpe- Eso es ¡las ratas, no eran ratas! ¡por eso las sombras! Prowl se las tuvo que ver con un ejercito de algo, estas lo rodearon en la bodega, como habían aumentado en altura y él pensaba eran porque se proponían lanzársele disparo ¡Disparo a las ratas, pero dio en Optimus! ¡Cada uno de ellos disparo a lo que le provocaba fobia siendo Optimus el que estaba ahí! ¿Por qué Optimus estaba ahí?

Perceptor había llegado al centro de la bodega, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? El centro de la bodega, estaba seguro de que había caminado por un prolongado tiempo y ahora estaba ahí ¡y en ese lugar estaba, la puerta que Grimlock destrozara! ¿pues que no estaba cerca de la entrada? ¡y el energon de Optimus! ¿Por qué si Ratchet dijo que se arrodillo junto a él y le levantaron, no habían huellas de autobot en el charco de energon?

Pronto las preguntas de Perceptor se contestarían, las luces se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse ¡estaba rodeado por Mirage, Prowl y Jazz! Y no solo eso ¡sus amigos le apuntaban con el arsenal con el que contaban!

Perceptor solo pudo levantar las manos indicando que estaba desarmado…

……………….

Era como si esa infernal bodega, estuviera cada vez más lejos, y de pronto Ironhide se dio cuenta de que aun les faltaba por llegar; maldijo por lo bajo, tenía que encontrar a esos tres y después buscar a Optimus. ¡Optimus! Su amigo estaba en condición crítica y él perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera, pidió a Primus por no llegar tarde…

………………

Ya entendí tu juego- dijo Perceptor a la nada- utilizaste a mis amigos como marionetas- el silencio era terrible- ¿Por qué no te muestras? Oh es que ¿piensas que no sé quien eres?

………………..

¿Así?- preguntó burlonamente una voz, desde la nada.

Perceptor sintió un escalofrío, era justo como imagino era la voz de la serpiente que Mirage escuchara y que tanto miedo le diera.

Sí- dijo inseguro Perceptor- ya sé quien eres. Ja- trato de burlarse pero no lo logro- ¿Por qué poner pistas de quien eras, si lo iba a descubrir?

Pensé que todos ustedes eran unos idiotas- dijo la voz del que seguramente sería el mono- Todos se creen superiores, y solamente son esclavos…

¿Esclavos?- se cuestiono mentalmente Perceptor.

Una pista más, pensó mientras intentaba pensar en otra forma de sacarle más información a quien sea que fuera, eso y evitar molestarlo y que sus amigos le dispararan.

…………………….

Ironhide y compañía frenaron de golpe. ¿Qué era esa mancha negra que estaba ahora entre ellos y la bodega? ¿ratas? Se preguntó Ironhide.

Fuera lo que fuera, eran cientos y comenzaban al parecer a amontonarse unas sobre otras para ganar altura… y vaya que lo estaban logrando….

…………………….

No servirá de nada autobot- contesto la voz de la serpiente- mis "ratas" se encargaran de tus refuerzos, y yo… bueno ya imaginaras lo que voy a hacer.

No tengo mucha inventiva, y mi procesador no acepta comandos para imaginar- dijo Perceptor tratando de no temblar ante la idea de Ironhide siendo atacado por ese ejercito de "ratas"- porque no me dices que tienes planeado.

¿y cometer un error tan grande?- dijo una voz muy diferente, una voz fría, calculadora, demasiado lógica para el gusto de Perceptor- No, no soy tan iluso… -soltó una risilla malvada- ¿Qué tengo que perder?- se cuestionó más a sí mismo- tengo a los peones, tengo a los caballeros… y tengo al rey.

Optimus…- musitó Perceptor.

Ves, no tenías todas contigo, esclavo- dijo la voz de mono- y ahora…

Monito monito quiere jugar

Y una mordidita te va a dar

Una, dos y tres y más; llegando a cinco vas a llorar

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA rió de forma demente quien sea que fuera.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeo Perceptor.

El silencio reinó de pronto.

No te engañes- dijo regresando a tu seriedad- no te engañes …

Perceptor dijo un nombre, un nombre que nunca hubiera imaginado decir, un nombre que no diría nada en la Tierra… pero que diría todo en Cibertron.

……………………….

Mientras tanto Ironhide y los demás se transformaban para enfrentar a esa plaga que se les venía encima y que en ese momento no reconocían de quien se tratara…

Continuara…

………………………..

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bien chicas y chicos; por fin el culpable esta frente a nosotros, aunque no le hemos visto muajajajajajajajaja. Espero no decepcionarles cuando vean quién es quien nos ha dado tantos problemas.

Las pistas están ahí, y estoy segura que ustedes ya saben quien es… ¿ven como les dije que no tenían que preocuparse por sus chicos? Bueno, solo por Optimus, y por él, me preocupo yo :P Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, pero no por eso significa que no van a tener más problemas ahora muajajajajajajajajaja.

Arken, no te preocupes por Prowl; no he conocido a nadie tan valiente como él y tranquila que las ratas ya tienen alguien más con quien entretenerse.

Dantasia ¡Guarda esa soga, o te acuso con los seekers!

Shadir: ¡Ra´s al Ghul! ¡Ra´s al Ghul! No, no he leído Terror Sagrado; pero tendré que leerlo. ¿ya tiene quien es el culpable, detective? – y con voz de Ra´s al Ghul; o madre mía, como me encanta :P-

Bien, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Y –con música triunfal- ¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CONOCEREMOS QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE! Solo recuerden ¿culpable o inocente? La clave siempre estuvo presente, desde el título…


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de comenzar: Buen trabajo, detective…

……………………..

Capítulo 8. ¿Culpable o inocente?

No te engañes- dijo regresando a su seriedad- no te engañes …

Perceptor dijo un nombre, un nombre que nunca hubiera imaginado decir, un nombre que no diría nada en la Tierra… pero que diría todo en Cibertron.

El silencio inundo la bodega, al parecer a quien sea que fuere que estaba ahí se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó con un deje de ironía la voz lógica.

No puedo creerlo, además de ser un esclavista eres sordo; ¡oh! Lo olvidaba, tu raza no tiene audios- dijo Perceptor temiendo que le dispararan en cualquier momento.

Entonces ya no tiene sentido el continuar con este juego de ¿adivina quien soy?- dijo la voz para volver a reír como el mono.

Perceptor trago aceite.

………………

Ya que quieres estas condenado- dijo la voz lógica una vez más- permíteme mostrarte a tu juez, jurado y verdugo…

Perceptor se sonrió con una mueca de triunfo, no sé había equivocado.

Primero vio los tentáculos, ahí estaba la serpiente que Mirage dijera, la cara blanca con colmillos, el mono de Jazz, y ya no tenía duda, las ratas de Prowl no eran más que su guardia personal.

Eres listo esclavo, muy listo- dijo el quintesson.

Quintessons los creadores de los transformers, los opresores de Cibertron, los causantes de tanta injusticia, los esclavistas por excelencia. "las cinco caras de la maldad"

Pensé que ustedes seguían en Quintessia- dijo Perceptor notando en la máscara del quintesson su sonrisa forzada.

En Quintessia están los hermanos- dijo el quintesson cambiando a la cara lógica, la que tan fría se mostraba siempre, tan calculadora-esto es un trabajo… personal.

¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué nosotros?- preguntó Perceptor molesto.

Tanto tormento por esos esclavistas no lo soportarían otra vez.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿por qué? ¡Porque odio el fracaso de mi raza!- gritó con voz de ultratumba el quintesson.

¡Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada, quintesson!- gritó a su vez perceptor.

JAJAJAJAJA Eso dicen; pero sí lo han hecho, ustedes son el fracaso, el fracaso son el anciano de Alpha Trion, la nulidad de Vector Sigma… la desgracia de la matriz…- gritó de manera chillona regresando a la cara de muerte, la que siempre ríe como mono.

Perceptor comenzó a darse cuenta de algo por primera vez… Las ratas no eran otras más que un grupo de sharkticons… y empezaban a agruparse una vez más formando un círculo entre los autobots y el quintesson.

¡Por eso atacaste! Tú, tu objetivo era la matriz…¡Optimus!- Perceptor había entendido todo.

El quintesson regreso a la cara lógica.

Hay errores que solo se corrigen reformateando, la matriz es un ejemplo, todo el conocimiento acumulado por eones… bueno, era necesario que desapareciera ¿y como hacerlo? ¿Cómo lograrlo? Jajaja, pues eliminando al portador- dijo la cara lógica acercándose- sabía que no era un trabajo fácil, que mis hermanos no lo aceptarían. ¡se conformaban con Quintessia siendo que Cibertron era nuestro! ¡que podíamos extender nuestro dominio hasta la Tierra! Por eso me atrevía a hacer el viaje. ¿ejercito? Podía construirlo en el camino, los sharkticons son muy fáciles de hacer, más fácil que ustedes esclavo autobot. Además soy el juez, el jurado y el verdugo; ¿culpable o inocente? Era el juicio contra ustedes, la respuesta "Inocente" y como tal tenían que pagar muajajajajajajaja

Cierto, esos dementes acababan con el inocente, perdonando al culpable, claro, si a lo que hacían se le llamaba perdón.

Pero no contabas con que mis amigos pelearían- dijo Perceptor- vamos chicos, ¡reaccionen!

Jajajajajaja- rio el quintesson- ¿no lo has entendido, verdad?

Perceptor se sintió como un verdadero tonto.

¿crees que iba a comenzar mis planes sin haber hecho un estudio detallado de la situación? ¿y te llamas científico?- reto el quintesson.

Primero- dijo diciendo sus planes, al parecer no creía que los refuerzos llegaran- tome nota de lo que pasaba en Cibertron, obviamente la matriz de liderazgo autobot no estaba ahí, hubiera sido muy sencillo, sabía que Optimus Prime era el portador ¿Cómo retar a semejante coloso? ¿cómo? Muy fácil llegando desde adentro, un sencillo trabajo interno; ¿Quiénes eran sus hombres de confianza? ¿Quiénes eran los que me darían más trabajo? Pues ellos tres- dijo señalando a sus amigos que seguían apuntando a Perceptor con sus armas-¿cómo los engañe? Jajajajaja, de la manera más sencilla… con fobias.

¿fobias? Nosotros no sentimos temor- mintió Perceptor.

¿No? ¿Seguro?- preguntó retador el quintesson- Entonces creo que debo contar ahora como pasaron realmente los hechos…

……………

Hace dos meses…

Sabía que estaban en la Tierra, era información muy básica- comenzó el Quintesson- sabía que habían hecho alianzas con los terrestres; los terrestres, una raza inferior que ni siquiera sirve para venderse como esclavos… pero que si tienen muchas fobias, que pueden ser utilizadas.

Primero hice un cyborg, uno con apariencia humana, salió tan bien- el quintesson dijo una risilla- que junto un grupo de trabajadores humanos y con mis materiales construyeron la fachada de esta bodega muajajajajajajaja, idiotas, ¡todos ellos idiotas! Y ustedes más, ¡una nave quintesson escondida frente a sus ópticos y no se dieron cuenta! Los trabajadores fueron despachados por mis sharkticons, los peones habían sido utilizados, je, ahora era momento de ir por los caballeros…

El primero fue ese, el de la habilidad más importante para mi empresa, el autobot conocido como Mirage,- Mirage fue señalado por ese asqueroso tentáculo- con esa habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer, con la teletransportación y con mis pequeñas modificaciones así podía conseguir lo que quisiera…

…………………

Así desapareció Optimus- interrumpió Perceptor- nadie vigilaba a Mirage

……………………

Fue muy fácil, entrando en la red humana de información empecé a correr el rumor de ataques de serpientes gigantes ¿Por qué? Porque tenía monitoreada su base autobots jajajajaja ¡su sistema de seguridad es tan obvio! Tenía el archivo de que un humano y ese autobot habían visto recientemente películas terrestres de terror con serpientes involucradas, lo demás vino solo.

……………….

Después del incidente del incidente del ecualizador…

Mirage salió de la base- continuo el quintesson- se alejo un poco y mis sharkticons hicieron su trabajo, ya aquí, en esta misma bodega, introduje un microchip para controlarlo, tan preciso e imperceptible que ni sus propios sistemas lo detectaron, además ¿acaso no fue mi raza la que les creó? Bueno él regreso, con esa molesta marca que no pude evitar dejar.

……………….

La marca del tentáculo- musitó Perceptor

……………..

Regreso a su habitación y empezó a correr mi programa, para que pensara que todo lo que tarde, un ciclo exactamente; había sido toda su aventura de la serpiente, ja, tonto, lo creyó… eso sirvió para que atrajera al rey y la preciosa matriz…

…………….

Muy tarde Ironhide y los demás se dieron cuenta de que las ratas no eran ratas, sino mecanismos de defensa de alto calibre… los sharkticons se lanzaron contra ellos, comparados contra los autobots no eran más que basura, pero aun así la basura en gran escala es una verdadera plaga…

……………

Contaba con que hubieran dejado eternamente fuera de línea al portador de la matriz…- dijo el quintesson- pero esa maldita cosa hizo su trabajo y protegió hasta el último momento a su guardián- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Entonces?- preguntó Perceptor.

Optimus Prime me vio antes de que sus tres amigos le dispararan…- dijo con saña el quintesson.

……………..

Cuatro disparos sonaron en la oscuridad- continuo el quintesson- tres dieron en el líder autobot, de ahí la magnitud de la herida, el cuarto, y maldito sea por eso… dio en alguien más.

La otra cara, la de verdugo, la que tiene una especie de corona roja estaba parcialmente quemada, Perceptor se sonrió, Optimus tenía una puntería excelente, a pesar de estar herido.

……………..

Tenía a Mirage, pero tenía que asegurar mi empresa por eso fui contra Jazz, sabía que si ponía en alerta a Optimus Prime estaría en serios problemas, por ello utilice a Mirage para ir por ese alborotador.

Jazz salió, una vez más mis sharkticons hicieron su trabajo y cuando necesitaba que Prime saliera de la base, Jazz fue un señuelo excelente; él imagino ver al "mono" –la risa demencial una vez más- pero no era un mono, ¡era un transformer azul! Muajajajajaja, llego a la bodega y al igual que su amigo intento dispararme pero en la oscuridad un mecha tan grande como su líder puede ser confundido con facilidad…

……………..

¿y Prowl?- preguntó Perceptor

Ah, sí, el buen policía; con él tuve que recurrir a otro truco… un cyborg de apariencia humana, debo admitir que con esa creación tarde demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. ¡De todas formas no conseguí que hablara!- dijo molesto el quintesson- fue una suerte que tu amigo policía estuviera tan cegado por el servir al indefenso que no se preocupó por ese detalle, sino mi empresa se hubiera ido al olvido antes de iniciar…

Me dolió perder esa creación; pero cuando llegó a donde estaban mis sharkticons tuve que destruirla para que más le afectara a ese autobot- dijo el quintesson una vez más con la voz de mono- así ya tenía a mis tres caballeros, los tres a mi servicio. ¡y ni el mismo rey se dio cuenta del cambio en sus caballeros! Jajajajajajajaja.

Perceptor apretaba sus puños con impotencia.

Aun nos quedan los refuerzos, mis amigos no tardaran en llegar…- amenazó Perceptor.

¡que vengan!- reto el quintesson- que destruyan a mis sharkticons, ja, ¡les tengo una sorpresa solo lleguen al perímetro!

Perceptor tuvo un terrible presentimiento en su chispa.

JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Será una explosión como nunca ha visto este planeta!- dijo el quintesson de forma demente.

Oh no- musitó Perceptor.

Así es pequeño autobot- dijo el quintesson- tú y tu amigo policía han servido muy bien como carnada. Muajajajajaja ¡NO solo exterminare al guardián y a la matriz! ¡sino que también a todos los peones, ja, los caballeros! ¡nada se interpondrá entre el triunfo y yo! ¡Cibertron, Quintessia, la Tierra, el Universo será mío! Muajajajajajajajaja.

¡NO si podemos evitarlo!- dijo Perceptor.

¿y quien podría evitarlo si todos están bajo mis tentáculos?- preguntó con mofa el quintesson.

Para él hubiera sido mejor el no preguntarlo…

……….

Ironhide y los demás luchaban afanosamente por abrirse camino entre esos desagradables sharkticons que parecían salir de la nada cada vez más, decenas, cientos, miles; no importaba cómo, debían llegar a ayudar a Optimus, a detener a los que al parecer eran traidores, tenían que hacer algo.

………….

¡Vamos amigos, deben pelear, no dejen que esa basura les controle!- les animaba Perceptor; pero sus amigos no reaccionaban.

No te esfuerces autobot, son mis marionetas, me pertenecen; mi programa es tan bueno que no hay nada en este Universo que pueda contra él, acéptalo, ve el final de tus amigos… y el tuyo- dijo el quintesson acercándose más a Perceptor- o tal vez quieras aceptar una proposición…

Continuara…

…………..

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Una vez más, las cinco caras de la maldad están haciendo de las suyas; oh, que terrible, que terrible. Je

Creo que ya empezamos a contestar preguntas, ven como ninguno de sus amores era realmente culpable, je, solo fueron utilizados por esos dementes.

Bien, mil gracias, les agradezco a todas no haber dicho quien era el culpable para hacerme sentir bien, porque ¡vamos! El culpable estaba desde el título ¿recuerdan? ¿culpable o inocente? Esos dementes siempre están diciendo eso, creo que no saben otra canción jijiji.

Arken, Dantasia, Shadir, Fantassia, y todos lo que han leído esta historia mil gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Encrucijada

Ironhide trataba desesperadamente de abrirse camino entre tanto sharkticon que parecía salir de la nada; muy cerca de él Blaster, Bumblebee y los demás miembros del equipo del Arca sufrían el mismo ataque sin cuartel de esos esclavos.

………………………..

En el interior de la bodega las cosas no iban del todo bien, Perceptor tenía que hacer algo, e irónico ¡no se le ocurría nada! Solamente podía pensar en Ironhide y sus amigos enfrentándose contra esas criaturas, a Mirage, Prowl, Jazz siendo marionetas de ese quintesson y a Optimus, en éxtasis sin poder defenderse, sin… Una mueca de triunfo se dibujo tan rápido en su rostro que el quintesson no lo notó.

El esclavista por excelencia se acerco más a Perceptor.

¿Qué dices esclavo?- preguntó el quintesson con la voz chillona y la cara de muerte- ¿quieres oir mi proposición?

Paso un tentáculo por la estructura de Perceptor, éste no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tacto de esa asquerosa criatura, hasta su chispa sintió escalofríos.

Todo depende- intentó controlarse- ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

El quintesson regresó a la cara lógica y hasta parecía que sonreía.

Solamente pensaba- comenzó rodeándolo como un comprador examinando la mercancía- que intencionalmente puse pistas en mis marionetas- dijo mirando con desgano a los tres autobots restantes- para ver si había alguien que lograra dar con esos insignificantes detalles, je- soltó una risilla maliciosa- pensé que el mismo Optimus Prime se daría cuenta; y ya ves resulto herido, mal para él- se detuvo frente a Perceptor retándolo con la mirada- eres muy inteligente autobot, eres más inteligente que lo que es cualquier otro esclavo con el que me hubiera topado, je, te propongo que formes parte de mi equipo… Te propongo que te alíes conmigo.

¿Traicionar a mis amigos?- dijo Perceptor sin poder creerlo.

No traicionarías a nadie, siendo que todos van a morir- dijo el quintesson volviendo a rodearlo- es más, si te das cuenta, te estoy perdonando tu miserable chispa; claro, solamente si eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptarlo.

Perceptor nunca traicionaría a la causa, nunca se dejaría comprar por el quintesson que tanto daño había causado, nunca, pero nunca…

Me parece muy bien- contestó con toda la calma del mundo- ya lo dijiste todo esta perdido. Sin embargo…

¿Sin embargo, qué?- preguntó el quintesson que ya estaba por cambiar a la cara de muerte y comenzar a reír como un demente.

Tengo mis dudas- dijo Perceptor cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué sucederá cuando Optimus Prime despierte y vaya tras de ti para hacerte pagar?

La carcajada que soltó el quintesson le hizo temer lo peor.

Oh, de él no te preocupes- dijo con esa lógica que tanto intimidaba

Entonces… Optimus ¿ha muerto?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta el microscopio.

Eh dicho que la inmunda matriz de liderazgo protegió a su guardián- dijo el quintesson mirando hacia donde estaba Prowl- es solo cuestión de minutos para que por fin le haya fallado, jajajajajaja cibertronium, jajajajajajajaja, excelsa mi raza por hacerlos dependientes a tan hermosa sustancia.

¿Quieres que me una a ti y no has eliminado a Prime?- dijo Perceptor con toda la burla de la que era capaz su vocalizador- ¿Cómo puedo creer en tus promesas si no has podido con un autobot en éxtasis?

No creas que no he entendido tu juego autobot- dijo el quintesson y Perceptor se sintió desprotegido de pronto- no creas que no entiendo que muy dentro de tu infame chispa tienes la esperanza de que él despierte. Pero descuida… ya que no quieres cooperar todavía- dijo y mientras él se alejaba los sharkticons se acercaron más cerrando peligrosamente ese círculo entre ellos- Marionetas, hagan que mi científico coopere- su voz era tan peligrosa que bien le hubiera dado clases de intimidación al mismo Megatron- no importa el daño, recuerden que puedo repararlo…

Comenzó a alejarse más.

¡Espera!- gritó Perceptor- ¿A dónde vas?

A terminar lo que empecé y que tú tan amablemente me has sugerido- dijo con tanta malicia que Perceptor bajo la cara al suelo.

Sharkticons- dijo cuando estaba donde las sombras le cubrían- cuando mis marionetas lo hagan entrar en razón… elimínenlas.

Perceptor estaba desesperado, tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo rápido.

Debía encontrar una forma de alertar a Ironhide y compañía, liberar a sus amigos del control de esa cosa, encargarse de los sharkticons y salvar a Optimus; ¡Genial! ¡Y él solamente era un científico!

Prowl, Jazz y Mirage con esa mirada pérdida apuntaron a Perceptor, no iban a dudar en abrir fuego…

………………

El quintesson desapareció de su vista; estaba solo rodeado de tantos enemigos. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerlos retroceder o al menos que perdieran el interés en él.

¿Cómo lograrlo? ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba desesperado.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad, debía intentarlo antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos abriera fuego.

"Por la chispa suprema de Primus- se dijo mentalmente- espero que esto funcione, o no quedara nadie para detener a esa cosa"

…………………..

En algún punto de la intrincada bodega justamente donde el líder autobot se encontraba.

Ja, y ese idiota autobot cree que vas a poder ayudarles- dijo el quintesson pasando un tentáculo por la careta de Prime- deja de luchar portador de la matriz, je, deja de luchar y acepta que he ganado.

El quintesson no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Bien, era cuestión de minutos para que la falla en el nivel de cibertronium acabara contigo, pero ahora tengo que apresurar las cosas… agradece a tu científico la maravillosa idea muajajajajajajajaja, cuando la matriz caiga junto contigo, ya no habrá nada que se interponga en mis deseos de reconquistar Cibertron- dijo el esclavista con deleite- nada, ni los miserables esclavos autobots, ni los miserables decepticons. ¡Seré señor de Quintessia, de Cibertron, hasta de la misma Tierra! Muajajajajajajajajaja. Ahora despídete Optimus Prime…

…………………..

Ironhide ya había perdido la cuenta de con cuantos sharkticons se las había visto, solamente su arma era la que de ser posible hubiera llevado la cuenta; el paisaje no era prometedor hasta el mismo Grimlock y sus dinobots se veía detenido ante esa plaga descomunal.

Blaster y sus soldados cassette estaban en el mismo predicamento. Por más que peleaban no lograban marcar una diferencia, al menos cuando se enfrentaban a Megatron y sus hombres podían esperar que éstos cambiaran de estrategia permitiéndoles planear el siguiente movimiento para lograr una ventaja; pero, estos sharkticons solamente eran esclavos, sin la capacidad de decidir por si mismos, solamente siguiendo ordenes de su líder…

En un momento dado Blaster se libero de un contingente de esclavos que le tenían apresado, solamente para escuchar una tonadilla de una canción humana.

¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó.

Por medio de esa frecuencia alguien intentaba hacer contacto con él. Blaster puso atención en el mensaje dentro de la canción, tratando de separar por el banda ancha el ruido y filtrando la transmisión detectada.

No…. Acerquen…. Peligro… Perímetro… Carga… Explosión…. Quintesson…. Optimus

Y tan rápido como lo había captado desapareció; como pudo Blaster logró acercarse a Irohide y a Wheeljack para retransmitir el mensaje.

……………………

El quintesson mostraba los colmillos en una amplia sonrisa con esa cara de muerte.

Di adiós Optimus Prime- dijo con esa voz chillona- di adiós matriz de liderazgo autobot…

Era el momento del último golpe, el momento que podría decidir hacia donde se inclinaría la balanza en la lucha entre decepticons y autobots; si hubiera estado ahí Megatron hubiera exterminado a esa criatura que intentaba quitarle el privilegio que le correspondía para acabar con su nemésis, pero a falta del mecha este quintesson tomaba muy en serio su papel de juez, jurado y verdugo y al parecer… Optimus perdería contra este enemigo.

El quintesson había abierto el compartimiento donde Optimus guardaba la matriz, y ahí estaba, tan brillante como siempre, la matriz de liderazgo; el quintesson la veía con aversión, levanto el tentáculo para terminar con tan magnífica joya…

El golpe fue dado…

…………………..

Ironhide y Wheeljack escucharon el mensaje de Blaster mientras este se los comunicaba entre unos cuantos ataques de los sharkticons cercanos.

No hay duda- dijo Wheeljack- es un mensaje autobot.

¿pero quién?- preguntó Ironhide incrédulo mientras le rompía los dientes a un sharkticon que se había acercado mucho.

¿no es obvio?- preguntó Wheeljack; pero, como la cara de Ironhide indicaba que no era así, mejor lo explicó- debió ser idea de Perceptor.

Pero él se quedó en la base ¿no?- dijo Ironhide evitando a otro esclavo.

Al parecer no- contesto Wheeljack- obviamente fue a esa bodega junto con Prowl. Ahora creo que la idea de transmitir ese mensaje por frecuencia fm pudo ser llevada a cabo con el equipo de Jazz, no dudo que Mirage y Prowl también tienen algo que ver.

¡Lo sabía!- dijo con emoción Blaster- sabía que esos chicos, no eran traidores. ¡Bam! ¡son héroes, je, encontraron al culpable y ahora van a rescatar a Optimus!

En ese caso tenemos que ir a ayudarles- dijo Ironhide.

¿Pero no entendiste?- dijo nerviosamente Wheeljack- ¡todo el perímetro podría explotar si nos acercamos!

Pues piensa en algo, porque ellos van a necesitar nuestra ayuda- dijo Ironhide.

…………………

Bien Perceptor- se dijo a si mismo el científico- es momento de probarte a ti mismo que la probabilidad…mmh,… solo vamos a hacerlo.

Estaba rodeado por sus tres amigos, los sharkticons mostraron amenazadores sus brillantes dientes. Perceptor se sonrió, ser inteligente no sería una desventaja después de todo.

Un rápido movimiento, era lo único que necesitaba.

Mirage y Jazz cargaron sus armas, Prowl estaba justamente detrás de Perceptor.

Espero me perdones Prowl- dijo Perceptor.

En ese momento se escucharon tres disparos, el pesado caer de un cuerpo, la canción de la derrota y después… el silencio.

……………………….

Ironhide no pudo reprimir un gritó de alivio, por alguna extraña razón los sharkticons dejaron de aparecer de la nada, y el reducto que tenían cerca pronto comenzó a ser vil chatarra.

Bien, ahora podemos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos- dijo con renovada esperanza.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando el espíritu autobot se había elevado, llego lo peor; primero fue una sacudida, después una terrible explosión que solo por un pelo no había arrasado irremediablemente con ellos, era como si hubieran controlado el potencial destructivo de esa arma. Después todo se volvió brillante en la negra noche, cuando Ironhide reencendió sus ópticos nuevamente no quería creer lo que veía…. La bodega estaba en llamas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡Cómo había pasado! ¿habían fallado? ¿Y Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, Perceptor? ¿Y Optimus? ¿acaso el quintesson de quien hablaba el mensaje había ganado?

El mismo sentimiento de impotencia envolvió a todos los demás miembros del equipo, todos tenían un mal presentimientos, todos tenían miedo de haber perdido a sus amigos, todos sentían haber fallado…

Continuara…

…………………..

Muajajajajajajajaja, jo, que horrible ¿acaso perdimos a Jazz, Perceptor, Mirage, Prowl, Optimus en esa explosión? ¿acaso ese despreciable quintesson gano? Jo, ¡cuántas interrogantes! Muajajajajajajaja esas y otras preguntas más se irán respondiendo en el próximo capítulo. –Me siento narrador de caricatura americana de los cincuentas :P- Je, recuerden que les dije que las cosas se pondrían feas :P y que por ahí pedían que muriera alguien… ¿Por qué siempre pediremos eso? Je, en fin.

Una vez más Arken, Dantasia, Shadir, Fantassia, y demás chicos y chicas que visitan esta aburrida historia :P les agradezco con toda el alma sus comentarios. ¡Y los aprietos en los que me meten, je!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Derrota

Todo había sido muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Perceptor; pero en fin, al menos podía dar gracias de que hubiera salido bien.

Mirage y Jazz cargaron sus armas, Prowl estaba justamente detrás de Perceptor.

En ese momento al ver que los afilados dientes de los sharkticons brillaron Perceptor tuvo esa idea que les salvo la cabeza a los cuatro; o bueno, casi…

Espero me perdones Prowl- dijo Perceptor.

Bien, Jazz y Mirage abrieron fuego al igual que Prowl, Perceptor nunca supo bien de donde saco la velocidad necesaria; pero con la carga de los laser directamente hacia a él solamente se le ocurrió un rápido juego de refracción de la luz.

Se giro para encararse con Prowl, al cual tomo rápidamente por las puertas, haciéndolo girarse a su vez, de tal forma que la patrulla sirvió de escudo. Pero la idea no era protegerse con el cuerpo de su amigo sino que, cuando Prowl disparo Jazz y Mirage lo hicieron a la misma vez, y los dos disparos fueron tan certeros que Prowl los recibió en las puertas, para buena suerte de él estaba tratando con un científico altamente capacitado para saber en que punto el buen autobot solamente sufriría de una sensación parecida a las cosquillas humanas, el tiro de los otros dos se reflejaron con tal exactitud que Perceptor se supero a si mismo.

El tiro de Mirage dio en la puerta derecha y el de Jazz en la izquierda, mientras que el tiro de Prowl dio en el visor de Jazz pero solo un leve raspón, de tal forma que al refractarse el haz de luz del laser éste reboto como loco en cada uno de las afiladas sonrisas sharkticons sacándolos de combate en el mismo momento.

Jazz cayo de espaldas desconcertado por ese disparo, Mirage cayo de lado con un ligero toque en el hombro y bueno, Prowl solamente con dos ligeras marcas en las puertas que se quitarían con un poco de pintura.

El sonido del cuerpo al caer fue del mismo Perceptor que con el peso adicional de Prowl cayo con el policía justamente sobre él sin poder quitárselo de encima.

…………………..

El quintesson dejo caer el golpe; pero, en lugar de destruir la matriz, ésta hizo que el quintesson desesperara.

En el momento en que el golpe fue dado, la matriz de liderazgo se ilumino como nunca llenando todo el oscuro lugar con su reconfortante luz, el quintesson estaba momentáneamente segado, no podía ver nada y su grito de desesperación se escuchó por toda la bodega.

La culpa había sido de él al preguntar quien podría detenerle… nunca tomo en cuenta a la inmunda matriz como él la llamaba y ahora estaba pagando ese error.

…………………

Perceptor logró quitarse de encima a Prowl, ¡la patrulla sí que pesaba!; apenas había dado un ligero respiro a toda esa estresante situación cuando se dio cuenta de que si bien acababa de encargarse de los sharkticons todavía le quedaba el ocuparse de sus amigos ¿cómo ayudarles sin que ellos intentaran atacarlo?

Para alivio del microscopio, la respuesta a ese problema llegó junto con una reconfortante sensación de protección, era como si alguien les estuviera cuidando, como si alguien les protegiera de cualquier cosa, en ese momento Perceptor lo sintió, era el cálido llamado de la matriz, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

También sus amigos lo sintieron ya que aquellos que tenían la vista perdida bajo el control del quintesson lentamente comenzaron a reaccionar, justo en el momento en que volvieron a ser ellos mismos se escuchó el grito del esclavista derrotado.

¿Qué paso? –preguntó Jazz desconcertado frotando un poco su visor que tenía la ligera marca del disparo.

Es justo lo que quiero saber- dijo Mirage sobando su hombro.

¿Quiere alguien explicarme porqué siento cosquillas en la espalda?- dijo Prowl más desconcertado aún.

Todos miraron a Perceptor buscando las respuestas.

Les explico después, ahora lo importante es buscar a Optimus- dijo Perceptor levantándose del piso de esa bodega.

………………………..

Empezaron a caminar en ese intrincado laberinto, Perceptor les explicaba que era lo que había pasado, como fueron engañados y cómo ahora tenían que encontrar lo más rápido posible a Optimus.

Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso- dijo Mirage- si esa cosa hizo que pudiera ir de la bodega al Arca y viceversa, estoy seguro puedo hacerlo en el interior de este mugriento lugar.

¿crees que puedas?- dijo Jazz- dijo, vamos, puedes tú solo o tal vez transportando a uno ¡pero somos tres!

Sí pude con Optimus, que no pueda con ustedes- dijo Mirage con esa sonrisa tan suya.

……………………..

Los sharkticons que cuidaban el lugar donde estaba el quintesson escucharon el grito de su amo, pero no intervinieron porque no estaban programados para hacerlo; sin embargo, continuaban con la misión que el quintesson les había encomendado, el vigilar la puerta.

De pronto para su limitado asombro, un grupo de autobots aparecieron de la nada ante ellos.

……………………..

Perceptor hubiera deseado que Mirage hubiera dado correctamente en el punto exacto; pero, eso era pedir demasiado, simplemente aparecer el chico parecía agotado, no hubiera estado mal el solo aparecer del otro lado de la puerta sino fuera porque ésta estaba vigilada por un contingente de sharkticons que sin perder tiempo comenzaron a disparar.

Perceptor y compañía se metieron en otro cuarto cerrando la puerta, los sharkticons intentaban derribarla pero no lo lograrían, no cuando Prowl y Jazz estaban recargados contra esta para evitar la entrada de esos esclavos.

¿alguna idea, Perceptor?- preguntó Prowl mientras era sacudido por los embistes de los sharkticons.

Estoy pensando- dijo algo molesto Perceptor- tenemos que ir por Optimus y avisarle a Ironhide que es una trampa ¿pero cómo?

Si al menos tuvieramos un radio- dijo Mirage- esa cosa debe tener todas las comunicaciones bloqueadas, no podremos comunicarnos con ellos.

¡Mirage eres un genio!- dijo de pronto Perceptor asustando a Mirage- ¡Vamos!

Los tres lo miraban confundidos.

No me miren así, dije que vamos a lograrlo- dijo Perceptor acercándose a Jazz- vamos, Jazz sintoniza cualquier frencuencia fm

¡no es momento de escuchar música!- acusó Jazz

Ya lo sé, es para que Blaster pueda sintonizarla, mandaremos un mensaje infiltrado en las ondas sonoras, como si se tratara de ruido blanco, solamente tengo que decodificar una señal de período constante para poder transmitir los datos; espero la interferencia natural no sea un inconveniente demasiado importante- era una suerte que mientras hablaba Perceptor estuviera trabajando.

Jazz solo obedeció lo que su amigo decía, mientras Prowl se encargaba ahora junto con Mirage de mantener alejados a los sharkticons quienes comenzaron a hacer un boquete en la puerta.

Después de unos minutos de lenta agonía Perceptor logró mandar el mensaje, una lástima que la interferencia cortada gran parte de la información lo que lo hizo ser más un telegrama que un mensaje completo.

………………………..

El quintesson logró recuperar la visión.

¡no me voy a dar por vencido tan pronto!- le gritó al líder inconciente.

La matriz había dejado de brillar.

¡No puedo creerlo!- continuó con la voz chillona- ¡¿acaso no puedes morirte y ya?!

Cambió a la cara lógica.

Eres un necio Optimus Prime ja, contar con la matriz como último recurso- dijo acercándose a un panel de control que tenía cerca- y la inmunda matriz aprovechando tus esperanzas- comenzó a mover los controles- pero, no te molestes, esto esta llegando a su final y tus ridículos soldados también, je, para estos momentos tus tres hombres de confianza se encargaron de aquel que podría haber hecho algo, y en cuestión de minutos tú ya no existirás, así que mejor adelantar todo con unos ¡brillantes fuegos artificiales! Muajajajajajajajaja.

………………………….

Sí ya terminaste de enviar el mensaje- dijo Prowl quien no soportaría por más tiempo- ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

Cierto Perceptor tenemos que ayudar a Optimus- dijo Jazz.

Estoy pensando en como salir de aquí, veamos por un lado tenemos a esos sharkticons y por el otro ¡una pared de metal! ¿cómo cruzarla?- dijo el microscopio forzando a su procesador.

Pues sino tienes como abrir esta puerta-dijo señalando a la que tenía a su espalda- ¡vamos a hacer una nueva!

Pero eso es…- Perceptor no pudo terminar.

……………………

El quintesson estaba dando los últimos toques al panel de control y un contador en caracteres extraños comenzó a avanzar.

Estaba a punto de cambiar una vez más a la cara lógica cuando una fuerte explosión justo del otro lado lo lanzo a cierta distancia.

¡NO podías hacer menos ruido!- gritó Jazz para hacerse escuchar entre el estruendo.

No, además no te escuchó- gritó a su vez Prowl para molestar a Jazz.

Poco ortodoxo el usar el armamento pesado de Prowl para abrir una nueva puerta, pero efectivo.

Frente a ellos estaba Optimus inconciente y el quintesson tratando de ponerse en pie una vez más.

Perceptor se acercó a Optimus, condición crítica, baja de cibertronium, al parecer ese quintesson había pensado en todo, salvo en que Perceptor no era cualquier novato y podía estabilizar a su líder, al menos para el trayecto de regreso a la base.

Mirage, Jazz rodearon al quintesson apuntándole con sus armas, mientras Prowl cubría la retaguardia disparando a los sharkticons que continuaban intentando abrirse paso a través de la otra habitación.

Listo- dijo después de unos momentos Perceptor- Prime esta estable, podemos transportarlo al Arca.

El quintesson comenzó a reír de manera demente. Jazz y Mirage lo encañonaron por si intentaba hacer algo.

¡¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo esclavo?!- preguntó a Perceptor cambiando a la cara lógica- el perímetro explotara, es cuestión de minutos y su estúpida entrada triunfal solo hizo que la consola de mando se destruyera.

Perceptor giro a ver la consola, era verdad, estaba demasiado dañada y el contador avanzaba más rápido.

Muajajajajajajaja, están perdidos, yo puedo aceptar que he fallado, ¿pero ustedes? ¿pueden aceptarlo?- sonaba más a un reto que a una suplica por su infame vida.

¿qué haremos?- preguntó Mirage al ver que Perceptor dejaba a Optimus e iba a la consola.

Tiene razón, no hay forma de parar la explosión- dijo de manera lúgubre mientras sus dedos tecleaban lo más rápido posible.

Chicos, esto no pinta muy bien- dijo Jazz indicando a Prowl

Prowl tenía problemas por dar en todos esos blancos móviles, su puntería era exquisita pero eran tantos sharkticons que empezaban a ganar terreno.

Y su líder no puede ayudarles- les restregó el quintesson.

Mirage puedes hacer ese truco una vez más- preguntó dudoso Perceptor.

Era un reto muy grande, eran él y los otros tres sin contar con Optimus que era mucho más grande y pesado.

Puedo intentarlo- dijo no muy convencido el chico azul

Bien, de cualquier forma, solamente es necesario que libren el perímetro, espero Ironhide y los demás les den apoyo afuera- dijo Perceptor sin separar la vista de la consola.

¿Puedan ayudarles?- repitió sin querer creerlo Jazz.

Es la única forma Jazz- dijo Perceptor- Prime necesita que le saquen de aquí, y ustedes necesitan que alguien controle esa explosión al menos para que no termine matándonos a todos…

¿Y tú?- preguntó Prowl quien había dejado de jugar al tiro al blanco.

Les alcanzare cuando termine- dijo Perceptor sin mirarlos.

¡NO!- gritó Mirage- tú sabes que no lograrás salir de ahí a tiempo, ¿piensas rendirte?

Pienso hacerles ganar tiempo, y ustedes lo están desperdiciando- dijo Perceptor- ahora ¡largo!

Jazz y los demás no querían abandonar a Perceptor en ese lugar, pero tenían que hacer algo, algo aunque no les gustara…

¿Qué va a pasar con esa cosa?- preguntó Mirage señalando al quintesson.

¡Ni se atrevan a tocarme esclavos inferiores!- gritó la cara lógica- sé cuando he perdido, y no aceptare que unos esclavos como ustedes que arruinaron mis planes se atrevan tan siquiera a intentar tomarme preso. Ja, soy el juez, el jurado y el verdugo; y no aceptare otra justicia que no sea la mía ¿escucharon? ¡la mía!

Ok, entonces lo dejamos- dijo Jazz- no me gusta lo que vas a hacer Perceptor; pero, necesitamos sacar a Prime.

Mirage y Prowl sabían que aunque no les gustara abandonar a su amigo, debían hacerlo o todo estaría perdido.

En cuanto puedas, sal de ahí- ordeno Jazz.

Sí señor- saludo Perceptor mientras regresaba a la consola y sus amigos desaparecían de ese lugar.

……………………

Ironhide seguía sin poder creer que la bodega estaba en llamas ¿y Optimus y los demás? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse a si mismo.

Estaba a punto de ordenar que fueran inmediatamente a revisar, cuando vio en un punto no muy lejano a la ruina de ese lugar cuatro figuras, con toda su chispa dio un suspiro de alivio.

Todos se acercaron a ver.

………………..

Optimus seguía en éxtasis pero estaría bien, Jazz, Mirage y Prowl eran vistos por sus compañeros y amigos no como sospechosos de traición sino como héroes.

¿Y Perceptor?- preguntó Blaster.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, una vez más todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse acongojados.

Optimus necesita regresar a la base- dijo Jazz- todos necesitamos regresar.

Ironhide asintió apesadumbrado.

Era momento de regresar al Arca.

Continuara…

……………………………….

Bien, al menos los chicos regresaron a la normalidad y al parecer nos deshicimos del quintesson.

Chicas, chicos que me han acompañaron en esta historia, c´est fini! Solamente las atormentare con un último capítulo a manera de epilogo y je, estarán libres de este tormento mental jajajajajaja.

Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este pequeño trabajo, y Arken, Dantasia, Shadir, Fantassia y demás transformersfans que dejaron sus líneas acerca de esta historia en tan exquisitos reviews, en verdad aprecio sus críticas, amenazas, sugerencias, exigencias y suplicas, je.

Bueno, las dejo descansar y en el próximo capítulo terminamos :P


	11. Epilogo

Epílogo.

Es agradable descansar, saber que te has ganado ese momento de infinito placer; aunque, al final sepas que es momento de regresar, de que el mundo te necesita y tú necesitas al mundo. De que es necesario que continués porque la vida continua…

……………………………..

Lentamente encendió los ópticos, sentía que había estado muy lejos en esos últimos ciclos y a la vez, nunca se sintió solo. Era como si siempre hubiera estado cerca de quienes más lo necesitaban, y no era para más, ellos al igual que él sabían que nunca los abandonaría.

Optimus giro la vista hacia un lado de la cama de recarga donde estaba, se sentía cansado, pero no agotado; solamente como si hubiera tomado una recarga muuy larga. A su lado estaba Ironhide, nada más regresar de esa terrible bodega no se separo de su líder en ningún momento a pesar de las protestas de Ratchet y Wheeljack, no le importaba, Optimus era su amigo, y como amigo no le fallaría de nuevo, no a él, no al gran Optimus.

Optimus intentó no hacer ruido ya que Ironhide se veía cansado, pero a penas movió un poco la mano, Ironhide se acerco a ver si necesitaba algo, explotando en una exclamación de felicidad como el líder de los autobots no la viera en mucho tiempo por parte de su amigo.

¡Regresaste! ¡sabía que lograrías salir del éxtasis!- gritó Ironhide.

Y Optimus sintió que estaba gritando con toda la fuerza que su vocalizador era capaz.

Ironhide se dio cuenta de que tenía que tranquilizarse y de una manera más conciente comenzó a explicarle a su amigo todo lo que había pasado.

……………………….

Después de que llevaran a Optimus al Arca, Ironhide había dispuesto que un equipo de rescate se encargara de encontrar a Perceptor entre esas ruinas, entre los voluntarios lógicamente estuvieron Jazz, Mirage y Prowl.

…………………………

Buscaron y buscaron pero por más que removían los escombros no había señal del microscopio, solamente cientos de sharkticons fuera de línea y una buena cantidad de chatarra. Pero de su amigo y del esclavista ninguna señal, como si la explosión hubiera borrado toda huella de ellos.

Con pesar tuvieron que regresar e informar del deceso de uno de los más valientes científicos y amigos que ninguno de ellos hubiera conocido.

……………………..

Optimus fue puesto al tanto de todo cuando estuvo en condición –prácticamente inmediatamente- y como primera orden llamo a los tres chicos involucrados en eso.

……………………

Mirage estaba nervioso, bueno, no era la primera vez que tenía una de esas reuniones con Optimus, Jazz esperaba no pasara de un amistoso regaño y que los mandaran de nuevo al trabajo, Prowl estaba pensando en los ciclos de servicio extra que serían la sanción que Optimus les impondría.

Optimus estaba del otro lado del escritorio, a penas estar en línea de nuevo ya estaba revisando una innumerable cantidad de datapads, pero aun así tenía que hablar con ellos.

Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar- dijo dejando el datapad que tenía en la mano.

Los tres esperaban un regaño y no las gracias, parecía un mal preámbulo para un castigo.

Espero que esto no se repita nunca- continuo- pero, si hubiera problemas de nuevo, tienen que saber que pueden contar conmigo. No es necesario que carguen con ese tipo de cargas ustedes solos, para eso somos un grupo, un equipo, para eso somos amigos.

Esto estaba peor, más parecía un regaño de padre y no de comandante a soldado.

Creo que ya saben todo lo que paso en ese lugar- dijo al ver que nadie contestaba- bien, después de que deje el balón de basketball y Jazz se alejo, después de que Mirage dijo que alguien iba a atacar y que Prowl me comento lo de las ratas que estaban en el Arca, supuse que algo estaba mal; fue por eso que les seguí aunque me imagino al ver que salía del Arca sin comunicarlo a los demás fue Ironhide y los demás los que me siguieron a mi… y bueno, sin ellos a tiempo estaría fuera de línea.

Los tres bajaron la cara avergonzados.

No les culpo por lo que paso- dijo Optimus aprovechando el silencio- al ver al quintesson ni siquiera yo pude imaginar que realmente él hubiera hecho eso, en fin, dispare, disparamos y paso todo eso… Ahora después de que Ironhide me ha puesto al tanto quiero que ustedes me cuenten ¿Qué paso con Perceptor?

……………………

Los tres comentaron sin omitir detalles todo lo que había pasado en la bodega entre ellos y el quintesson.

…………………..

Ya veo- dijo Optimus cuando los demás terminaron su relato- entonces todo lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Los quintessons son una raza terrible, y ese en especial representaba todo un reto.

Señor- interrumpió de pronto Mirage- ¿realmente usted cree que… que Perceptor quedó fuera de línea?

Perceptor es un soldado y un científico altamente capacitado- dijo Optimus- si tuvo la oportunidad de escapar no la iba a dejar escapar… Regresen a sus actividades, necesito un momento a solas.

Los tres obedecieron, además Optimus necesitaba descansar.

…………………………..

No es fácil aceptar que un amigo ya no está, eso les pasaba a Jazz, Mirage y Prowl, sentían que le debían mucho a Perceptor en esos últimos ciclos, y que él no podía haber simplemente desaparecido. Todo parecía indicarlo, pero ellos continuaban con la esperanza de que un ciclo, en el ciclo que menos esperaran volverían a ver a su amigo microscopio, además ¿acaso no era los suficientemente inteligente para encontrar una respuesta para todo?

…….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No más quintessons en la Tierra, no más peligro por el momento………

……………………………………….

Más allá de donde ha llegado hombre mortal, más allá de donde el negro espacio se extiende, en un lugar que nadie quisiera nunca visitar se encuentra Quintessia, donde la raza quintesson, el reducto de la raza se replegó después de perder Cybertron, en ese lugar las cinco caras de la maldad, cinco quintessons cada uno, con sus aterradoras cinco caras se empeñan en burlarse de la justicia siendo ellos mismos los jueces, jurados y verdugos de todo aquel inocente que caiga en sus asquerosos tentáculos…

Quintessia, tiempo después…

¿Culpable o inocente?- pregunto el guardia de los quintessons

Detrás de él, los cinco jueces, con la mueca de la cara de muerte indicando que el pobre acusado, un pobre alienígena que cayo por error en ese abominable lugar encontraría una muerte horrible a colmillos de los sharkticons.

Inocente- dijo el juez.

En ese momento la pobre criatura fue lanzada al pozo de los sharkticons. Las cinco caras de la maldad rieron como dementes.

Eso es lo que realmente debe hacerse- dijo uno de los jueces.

Es exactamente eso, hermano- dijo otro, con la cara de muerte.

Ahora, -dijo el guardián- Kappa Quintesson.

Los cinco jueces quedaron en silencio cambiando a la cara que tiene la fisonomía más pétrea de todas.

Que se presente- dijeron a coro.

Otro quintesson entró, si entre las cinco caras de la maldad son arrogantes, éste se llevaba las palmas por la mirada tan altiva que presentaba ante sus hermanos, ante sus jueces, jurados y verdugos.

¿Pensamos que eras señor de Cybertron?- se burlo uno de ellos.

¿Y la nave que exigiste para apoderarte de la Tierra?- dijo otro

¡Olviden la nave! ¿dónde están los restos del portador de la matriz?- amenazo otro

¿Dónde la matriz? ¿acabaste con su pérfido brillo?- dijo el juez de que encabezaba a los demás.

Hermanos- dijo con voz altiva pero que intentaba ser humilde- como pueden ver he fallado- alzó la cabeza lógica a donde estaban sus jueces, y la mitad de su cara estaba marcada por una quemadura muy fuerte sobre la capa de metal- he perdido la oportunidad de tener la gloria que ambicionaba, y humildemente pido clemencia, me declaro culpable y como tal pido ser tratado.

¿Culpable o inocente?- preguntó el guardia.

Los jueces dudaron por unos momentos.

Culpable- dijeron al unísono.

Kappa Q. se sonrió muy en el fondo, había logrado salir limpio de esos brutales jueces, momentos después se alejo del lugar.

………………………………….

Nave quintesson particular de Kappa Q.

Su guardia personal, como todo aquel que tenían los quintessons, esperaba en la compuerta de entrada.

Pon rumbo fijo a Cybertron- dijo Kappa Q. al llegar.

El guardia obedeció en silencio.

La puerta se cerro y la nave despego.

La risa demente de Kappa Q. resonó en el interior de la nave.

Idiotas, mil veces idiotas- dijo mirando a la nada- ¡creyeron mi humildad! Muajajajajajajaja, oh sí, perdí al rey, a los caballeros y a los peones; pero no… no todo esta perdido, me levantaré de entre mi propia ruina y el Universo y sobretodo esos molestos esclavos autobots sentirán el azote de mis tentáculos…. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, y tú… me ayudaras.

Se giro con toda la malicia y rabia en la mirada hacia un contenedor que tenía muy cerca.

En el interior de ese contenedor rodeado de una extraña sustancia acuosa de color verde estaba un transformer, al que todo el mundo daba por perdido en acción… Perceptor.

¿Fin?

…………………………………………………………………………

Muajajajajajajajajaja, y así termina Culpable o inocente ¿o no? No lo sé, tal vez el tiempo lo dirá… no, no mate a ningún autobot, uno: porque sufro cuando pasa, dos: porque los tres chicos sospechosos son de los que más quiero, tres: porque amo a Optimus Prime y no me gusta –bueno tal vez, solo un poco :P- verlo morir. Cuatro: no, no podía matar a Perceptor porque ¿Qué no recuerdan que él continúa hasta el ataque a Ciudad Autobot en la Tierra y después el pelele –no quiero ofender a nadie- de Rodimus como que se acuerda que es parte del equipo, de su equipo? Además siempre anda con el grupo de Ultramagnus y anexas je.

Arken elf, Dantasia, Shadir, Fantassia y demás chicos y chicas que llegaron hasta esta parte, mil gracias, por sus comentarios je, no quedo tan mal ¿o si?

En fin, lo malo es que quedó un final abierto y quien sabe, tal vez un día regresa ese molesto de Kappa Q.

Muchas gracias.

Tavata


End file.
